The Secrets Our Fathers Didn't Tell Us
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: Her father was involved in ways she did not even imagine, how does he know John McGarrett? How is he connected to Wo Fat? And who the hell is Shelburne? What is her brother hiding? Jo wants to get to the bottom of it all... Sequel to 'Do Good' rating for Violence, possible light Steve/OC
1. Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, the places used in this story are real and mentioned for story purposes, I do only own my OCs and Original plot.

Here it is, the sequel to 'Do Good' in this one we delve deeper into the secrets Aziz alluded to in the very last chapter, Jo has several things to work out, and Steve is trying to figure out what the hell kind of secret ties his family to Jo's... Why is Jo's older brother such a mystery, and who the hell is Shelburne?

This delves into Season 2 of the show, although like the last story not every chapter will be very closely tied to Cannon story - things will be moved around, dialogue changed... so on and so forth, hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think! If there are any grammatical errors or problems with punctuation please let me know - I'm using a program that doesn't point out when your grammar is wonky.

* * *

Jumana Abdelfattah loved many things, she loved sunny days, she loved surfing, she loved Hawaii, and she loved her Ohana... As she gathered her things at the Queen Alia International Airport baggage claim she thought about the man she loved and her farewell... She knew that she would have to get over it some day, she never knew what her fate would bring her.

She got in to a cab and the man took care of her luggage before she handed him upfront 50 JDs, she just wanted to get home and she didn't care about the fee, once she gave him the directions he took the money and happily drove off, she was sure the fare would not amount to more than a solid 10, but she knew that no one would complain from an extra 40.

Her home was in what would be considered the Boondocks of Amman, at least, that's what it was when she had first left, what used to be empty streets were now full of buildings of every shape and color, the Villa her family owned stood on a corner, a black SUV stood outside it, and out of all of the buildings it looked the oldest.

She thanked the cabbie as he helped her with her things. Once her things were on the curb she watched the man get into the yellow car and then drive off, she let out a heavy sigh as she walked to the black gate and she hit the button on the intercom.

"Who's there?" a male voice responded.

An overwhelming wave of emotions hit her when she recognized the voice of her brother, "Yousef?" she said softly.

There was silence, she heard something crash in the house and then the gates were flung open, her brother, through younger than her, was taller than her by four inches and he seemed to have put on a bit of muscle since she saw him last. "Jumana," he breathed out.

"Hey - OOMF!" she gasped when he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She laughed into his shoulder before he held her at arm's length, "We heard news of the Cartel - family's being flown back to where they belong..." he smiled, "good job."

She grinned and then they heard a cry, they turned to see her mother burst out of the house, her gray hair only half-covered by a white shawl, "JUMANA!" she cried out.

"MAMA!" she laughed as the older woman pulled her into a tight embrace, her sister Haniyah walked out of the house, the 18-year-old smiled brightly, "JOEY!"

The teen ran into her sister's embrace, Jo felt like she was going to cry - it was good to be back home.

Yousef grabbed the luggage as the women made their way into the house, Jo removed her shoes before she entered the house, the Villa had three floors, the ground floor, the floor above, and a basement floor that had once been a storage area before a grumpy teen-aged Jo decided it was going to be her room. The ground floor was where the living room was, comfy looking couches filled the area a Plasma TV screen covered one wall, "Where's Dania?" she asked as she looked for her 20-year-old sister.

"She's been allowed to continue with her university courses," her mother said.

"And Ahmad?" she asked referring to her oldest brother.

"In Belgium with his wife," her mother responded.

"Lucky Ahmad and Mira," she commented dryly, "Is my room still waiting for me?"

"Haniyah almost wanted it," Yousef commented.

"I DID NOT!" the 18-year-old yelled out before she ran upstairs.

Jo chuckled as they walked down a flight of stairs to a black door, she chuckled as she saw the poster hanging on the front, it was slightly peeling off. She pushed the door open and she flipped the switch, purple painted walls greeted her as did a black carpet, "God I used to think this was amazing," she said.

"I know, what was wrong with you?" Yousef asked.

She rolled her eyes as she moved to her bed and she sat down on it, a soft cloud of dust arose with it, she coughed before she went up and she went to the window, she opened the blinds and then the window. "This room needs a cleaning," she said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Yousef said.

"Anyways, I bring gifts!" she said happily.

That night once everyone had gone to sleep, Jo sat in the kitchen as she made herself a mug of tea, Yousef walked in and sat across from her, "You're home again, you should be happy," he said.

She smiled sadly, "I am happy," she said gently.

"Ah, I know that look," he said and then he crossed his arms over his chest, "who's the guy?"

She rolled her eyes, "There is no guy," she said but she could not keep the remorse from her tone. He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, "Shut up," she said. She drummed her fingers on the table, "Yousef - Aziz said something that really bothered me," she aid after a while.

"That is?" he asked.

"That dad was involved in something big," she said quietly.

Yousef frowned, "I don't know," he said, "he never spoke to me about Work, you know how he was - he favored you when it came to that..."

She smiled apologetically, "Yeah, doesn't help that I was the responsible one," she said.

"You are older..." he countered, "think Ahmad might know something?"

"You know Ahmad won't talk to me," she said.

Yousef let out a melancholic sigh, Ahmad hadn't spoken to any of them since he was married off to Mira. "Yousef, I need to get in to dad's files," she said, "I need to make sure..."

"Jo, you know that Aziz could have been lying... Right?" he said.

She frowned, "I need to be sure," she said, "It's for me - not for anyone else... Just so that I can sleep better at night..."

Yousef let out a sigh, "I'm going to the office tomorrow," he said, "you can tag along... Dad's office hasn't been touched..."

"... All these years?" she asked quietly.

"The FBI wouldn't let anyone in," he said, "I just recently received the key..."

"And they didn't look through files? They didn't find anything?" she asked.

"No," he said, "they looked - I'm telling you, they didn't find anything Joey," he frowned.

"I need to take a look," she insisted, "something's going on - I need to know what it is."

"Fine," he said as he got up and he kissed the top of her head, "Night Joey," he said.

"Night Yousef," she responded as she watched him leave, she downed the rest of her tea before she rinsed out the mug and then she went to bed.

The following morning she woke up slightly confused only to remember that she was home again and that made her smile, "I'm home," she breathed out softly before she sat up and she rolled her shoulders.

She got out of bed and she went to open the blinds, their house was built on a hill so despite the fact that she was in the basement she still had a view of the backyard.

She opened the window and then she moved to get ready for the day, she showered and then she changed so that her brother could take her to the firm owned by her father.

Jo got into the black SUV as Yousef started the car, he turned the radio on and then he drove off.

She watched the familiar landscape pass by, despite the fact that it had changed it still looked the same, same dry yellow mountains, same smoggy horizon.

"Doesn't Amman ever change?" she asked.

"Nope," he said as he glanced over at her, "miss it?"

"Suddenly I'm missing Hawaii," she said.

He chuckled, "You always did prefer the ocean to the city," he stated.

"Born in California, what am I going to say?" she grinned.

"Yeah," he said.

They arrived at the big shiny building, it had been built in 2001 and it was one of the first high-rises in Amman - that is until the new Downtown project was underway. It had 23 floors, at the time it had been the tallest and the shiniest, now it was slightly dingy and it was not the tallest.

They walked into the marbled foyer and they were greeted by the secretary who smiled brightly upon seeing them, "Miss Abdel Fattah, it's nice to see you home again!" she said.

"Thank you Samar," she said with a nod as they marched in to the elevator.

Yousef hit the 23rd button and the doors slid shut. Jo waited patiently as the elevator made it's ascent, it stopped only once or twice to let people on.

The office space they walked out to was the main administration, their father ran an import and export firm while he was still alive - the head went to Ahmad after their father passed but he never worked int heir father's office.

The pair nodded to several people as they walked past, Jo waited for her brother to unlock the door for her, she walked in and saw that the office was covered with a very thick layer of dust. It had been years since anyone had walked in.

She went to the computer and she sat down, "Think it'll work?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yousef said.

She grinned and she hit the button to power it up, it hummed nosily before it turned on, "Ew, XP," she stated.

"What, a Mac girl?" he brother asked.

"Not even," she said. He shook his head and she waited for the computer to boot, "So," she said, "you haven't found yourself a girl?"

"Really?" he asked.

She shrugged, "You try to bully me about guys, I get to bully you about girls - no wife?"

"No," he said, "I've been on the run too," he stated.

She frowned, "Where'd they put you?" she asked.

"First time it was in Beijing," he said, "a man recognized me there so I was relocated to Tokyo - there I managed to work with a private detective - until I got spotted by some Yakuza and then I was relocated to London... There I worked with the Scotland yard..." he shrugged.

"Got yourself into the police too, huh?" she said.

"I was trying to figure out how to get to Aziz," he said, "looks like you got to him first..."

She hesitated a bit, "so - whatever I try to do - you'd help?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Depends what it is..." he said.

"Okay," she said when she saw the computer was ready to work with, she began to click away, "Internet Explorer," she said with a scowl.

"Now that's going to take forever," he chuckled.

"Shut up," she said as she opened up her father's various email accounts.

He began to look around, through files and books, "Do you really think he could be a part of something?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "what do you think?" she asked.

"I'm starting to worry," he said honestly.

She nodded and then she frowned, "Patricia Jameson?" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Dad has emails with the Governor of Hawaii," she responded.

He frowned curiously, "What?"

"The Governor -" she frowned as she opened the emails, the letters were deceptively normal, basic import and export subjects - that is until she read the name 'John McGarrett' she frowned, "Why would dad know about Steve's dad?" she asked.

"Who's Steve?" her brother asked slyly.

"Forget about it," she muttered as she got up to look through the files, she quickly flipped file by file until she found one file - an export job to Japan.

"God," she said.

"What?" Yousef asked.

"This was for... Wo Fat..." she said.

"What are you saying?" Yousef implored.

She looked up, "I need to go back to Hawaii," she said.

"Let's be sure about that first," Yousef said, "Look, dad had some things we hid away at the house - legal documents - I don't know..." he shrugged, "Ahmad took the key with him when he left..."

"Where did you lock away the things?" she asked.

"In that room under the house..."

Since the house was built on a hill there was a set of stairs that lead from the front yard to the back yard, under the stairs there was a room that was usually kept latched shut, it was a tools-shed for the most part - but their father had used it for other things - they were never allowed near it for fear of mice and other unsavory critters... "Dad had done suspicious things... How have we never noticed?"

"We focused on our rage against Aziz..." he said, "do you think he was up to something?"

She grabbed the file, "I'm starting to think... He might have been..."

"Look, we'll head home - but without Ahmad -"

"We don't need Ahmad," she said as she thought about her gun back home, people fired off weapons all the time in Jordan no one would bat an eye.

"You have a look in your eye - I don't like it..." he said.

She grinned, it was a look that you gained after living with a SEAL for far too long.

When they got home Jo rummaged through her things and she grabbed her gun, the one thing she always kept on her no matter what her circumstance, when Yousef saw it he groaned, "Jo," he said, "put it away -"

"Nope, we're getting in to that shed."

Yousef followed her, he thought she almost looked manic but he wasn't about to do anything to deter her. The siblings walked past their curious mother and the guests that they did not give any attention to before they went to the backyard.

Aminah, Jo's mother, let out an exasperated sigh, "That would be Jumana," she said to her guests.

The guest was Aminah's best friend, and her son who had recently returned from America because he was a doctor.

"Sorry, my daughter is always running about like that," she said. They heard a gunshot downstairs, "That is not something she always does," she said as they all sprung up to their feet and they ran outside to see what happened.

Jo laughed before she put her gun in her waistband, Yousef had recoiled, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he said.

She kicked open the doors and then she saw that piled high were various boxes, Yousef paused when he saw this, "What the hell..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" her mother said shrilly.

Jo was about to say something but she noticed her mother's guests - one of them was familiar. "You!" she pointed at him.

"You!" he pointed back.

"You know each other?" her mother asked.

"We met in Hawaii!" they exclaimed.

"That's right," his mother said, "Hussam was working as a resident in Honolulu..." she had an Irish accent.

"Well, isn't this quite the turn of events," she said, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"They're here to ask for your hand," her mother said.

"My hand for what?" she asked with a frown.

Her mother laughed, "Jumana, are you serious? Marriage!"

"What?!" Yousef exclaimed as he appeared, they looked up at the trio who stood on the balcony looking down at the backyard.

"Maybe I don't want to get married," Jo declared.

Her mother huffed, "Would you at least talk to the man?!"

Hussam didn't look very amused, "I don't feel like it at the moment," Jo said, "I'm kinda busy -"

"Jumana Abdelfattah, you will speak to this young man!"

"Young? Aren't you like - 30?" she asked.

"35," he shrugged.

Her mother puffed out her cheeks angrily, "JUMANA!"

"MAMA! I'm working!"

"You are not working!" she yelled back, "You join us right now, and you make this man coffee!"

"NO!" Jo yelled as she stomped her foot, "I'm BUSY!"

"Here we go," Yousef groaned as he sat down.

"JUMANA, YOU GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE -"

"NO!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"

And that is how Jo found herself sitting int he living room with a forced smile on her face, Yousef cackling beside her, Hussam awkwardly sipping tea she has purposely messed up, she found sick pleasure in seeing the poor man's face contort with concealed disgust, he then politely smiled.

She was not amused. Yousef was very amused, she suddenly wished Steve was there, he would probably be just as amused as her brother.

She was thinking about the boxes that Yousef had moved into her room through the window before their mother could say anything.

"So it was quite a coincidence -" Hussam concluded.

"Yeah, coincidence - Arab seem to find each other," Jo said.

He didn't know what to say, her mother looked unamused, "Jumana, you'll give this a try, you're not getting any younger..."

"Gee, mom, thanks for reminding me," she said. Her mother did not look very happy about this, but Jo shrugged she thought about her situation, she may have been in love with Steve McGarrett but she knew that nothing would come out of that. "I suppose it won't hurt to give it a chance," she said finally.

Her mother smiled, "Really?"

Hussam looked just as shocked, "Really?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, why not?" she looked around, "Can I go work now?" she asked.

They were all stunned, "Um... Sure..." they all said slowly.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled the gun out of her pants, "this was getting uncomfortable," she shrugged, "anyways, nice meeting you again, Sam, I've got work to do... Yousef?"

"Uh, yeah - right," he said as he sprung to his feet. "Nice meeting you - Sammy," he said.

"It's -" he was about to correct him but Yousef ran off after his sister - it obviously didn't matter.

"I'm sorry about that," Aminah said, "my daughter's always been..." she looked for the word, "passionate about her work."

Hussam frowned, "I did meet her on a job..."

"Job?" Aminah asked.

Hussam frowned, "She was working with the Hawaii Five-O," he said.

She frowned, "The Hawaii - what?" she asked.

"Did you not know?" Hussam asked, "the Five-O is a special task force assigned by the Governor..." he said slowly.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

Hussam frowned, was there something he didn't know?


	2. Secrets

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, the places used in this story are real and mentioned for story purposes, I do only own my OCs and Original plot.

* * *

Jo and Yousef had organized the boxes in a circle around her room, in the center on the floor their laptops were open and they were looking through the boxes in turn, it had been days since she accepted the engagement, there were a lot of things to look through - nothing really significant had turned up, Jo's mother seemed to be harboring something, she vented silently - sending glares her daughter's way every so often or muttering under her breath, Jo didn't give it much thought.

"So you're actually considering that guy?" he asked, she had been out with Hussam a couple of times now, not that she really enjoyed their outings, they always made her postpone her work.

She shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to give him a chance," she said as she got up to grab another folder.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a frown.

He shrugged, "You had that look in your eye," he said.

"What look?" she asked.

"That you're settling," he stated.

She shrugged, "I'm not settling, why would you think I'm settling?"

"So you're telling me - almost 8 years - and you didn't find anyone that caught your eye?" he said.

"Didn't really have the time to bother with that," she muttered as she sat down again. He stared at her, she glanced up, "What?" she snapped when she looked up at him,

"That is such a lie," he said.

"You're my brother, I'm not going to tell you about some guy I met," she muttered.

"What? Afraid I'm going to beat him up?" he asked.

"Nah, I think he could win a fight with you any day..." she said.

He smirked, "So there was a guy," he said.

"What?" she said.

"You said he would win a fight with me..."

She rolled her eyes, "Drop it," he said.

"Come on," he said, "You know it'll stay between us..."

She let out a sigh, "Fine, he's a SEAL," she said.

He dropped his folder, "What?"

"What?" she asked.

"You -" he laughed, "How the hell did you manage to do that?" he asked, "was he the one that located you?"

"No," she said, "Sam's rough around the edges - he'd laugh at me before he'd spare me a glance..." she typed something down, "this guy was in Hawaii," she said.

"There's more to the story..." he said.

"I..." she hesitated, "I lived with him..."

He looked at her, "What?"

"I was assaulted in my home," she said, "he was my baby sitter..."

"And you fell in love with the guy," he said.

"Somehow along the way I fell in love with him," she nodded, "his team - took me in - they treated me like one of their own... My Ohana... And they gave me this..." she showed him the necklace.

"Saint Michael," he said.

"Yeah..." she said, "I worked with the Five-O task force..."

Suddenly their mother barged in angrily, "Jumana Abdel Fattah!" she said loudly.

"God Mom, what do you want?" she asked.

She pointed at her, "You were a part of a Police force?" she said loudly.

Jo shrugged, "No big deal -"

"NO BIG DEAL? You were supposed to be in HIDING!"

"Calm down," she said, "I'm here - aren't I?"

"And what the hell is all of this?" he mother said.

"Work, mom - I'm 28 - almost 29 - I'm a big girl -" she got up and pushed her mother out of the room before she shut the door behind her and she locked it so her mother, "Now I remember why I was almost glad to leave the house..."

Yousef laughed, "You have to go easy on her, to be fair this house has been empty for the past almost eight years," he said.

She shrugged, "I know, but I don't want her freaking out - this is dad! Plus, I have a feeling that's what she's been grumbling about for the past two weeks."

"Yeah - I know... Uh... Joey?"

"What?" she asked.

"Take a look at this," he said.

She walked over to him and she saw he held a postcard up, the card had strange characters on it, "The Adventure of the Dancing Men..."

"What?" Yousef said.

"This is a code cipher - I know someone else who had one just like it..."

"Who?" he asked.

"What time is it in Hawaii?" she asked as she went to grab her cellphone.

"I don't know - it's 7 pm here..."

"6 am," she said as she looked through her contacts.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

She didn't answer as he watched her pace, "Aloha," she spoke and he was a little surprised at her tone, "Miss me?" Yousef raised an eyebrow as she stuck her tongue out at him before she sat at her laptop again, "Steve - I was going through my dad's things - there's something you should know," she said, she paused a bit, "I found a post-card... With dancing men..." she frowned, "just my brother - we've got a lot of boxes to sift through - you don't have to come over - oh - okay..." Yousef saw an excited gleam in her eyes despite the fact she was telling the person on the other end of the call to not come, she was probably more excited that he was coming. "I'll text you the address," she said, "see you then..."

Yousef smirked when she hung up, "What?" she said.

"So, that the boyfriend?" he asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said with a blush before she looked away, "he's a friend who's dad's involved with this case somehow..." she muttered, "he's flying in to help me."

"Great, we could use the help," he said.

"We definitely could," she agreed.

The following morning she was forced to be up early so she could have tea with Hussam at some cafe in the richer part of Amman, she hated the area - it was full or pretentious people that had a lot of money and they acted like it, Haniyah was with them as a chaperon.

"Sure good to be back," Hussam said, "Right?"

She shrugged, "Liked it better in Hawaii," she stated.

Haniyah rolled her eyes but she didn't look up from her iPad, Jo didn't really know if she liked Hussam, he was very quiet and reserved - nothing like Steve, she missed how abrasive Steve could be from time to time.

"To be honest, I wasn't very happy in Hawaii," he said.

At this Haniyah looked up with wide eyes and Jo forced a grin on her face, "Why not?" she asked.

"Too much sand... To much sun..." he laughed, "I'm not an ocean person!"

"Oh," Jo said.

He faltered, "Um... But you loved Hawaii?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I liked it enough," she said.

He didn't know what to say to this, he obviously wasn't winning over either of the Abdel Fattah women, Haniyah looked unimpressed and Jo was harboring thinly veiled boredom. He thought she looked lovely, she wore pastels in the Amman summer heat, but for some reason he saw that she looked upon the dusty city without much love - she wasn't a Amman girl - in fact - even though he hardly knew her he felt like she had been more at home in Honolulu with a badge at her hip than here in Amman enjoying her family's wealth.

He couldn't help but point this out, "You fascinate me," he said.

She looked up from her tea-cup, "How so?" she asked.

"Your father's firm has put you and your family among this city's elite," he said, "building yourself up from virtually nothing - and yet you seemed more at ease when you don't have all this wealth around you."

She shrugged, "Father didn't come in to his wealth until I was a little bit older..." she said, "I enjoyed it for a time - the attention - the money..." she shrugged, "then it got old..."

He looked at her incredulously, "How can it get old?"

She looked annoyed, "Let's just say I'm more at home wearing 18 dollar sandals from a Payless than wearing these Monolos my mother decided I should wear," she pointed at her shoes, "I'm just..." she shrugged.

"You're not happy?" he asked.

"I'm happy to be home," she said, "but there's something about Hawaii that just..." she suddenly missed surfing, she had only been back for two weeks and she was already feeling homesick for Hawaii, "I don't think I could explain it..."

He studied her before he decided to change the subject, "So what are you going to do now that you're home?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I'm working on something," she stated.

"What?"

Haniyah snorted, "You never ask Joey what she's working on, she's never going to give you a straight answer..."

Hussam frowned and Jo merely shrugged, "She's right, I probably won't give a straight answer," she said nonchalantly before she downed the rest of her tea.

Hussam hesitated a bit, "Want to do something fun?" he asked.

"Fun?" she snorted, "In Amman?"

He grinned, "You'd be surprised."

* * *

Steve McGarrett had packed lightly for the journey, he hoped it would not take him very long, and deep down he hoped that when he went back to Honolulu he wouldn't be going home alone.

He had only been to Jordan once when he was hunting Victor Hesse, he had passed through and despite his short time there it had left an imprint on his mind - looking for Hesse is when he learned Arabic.

The men at the Airport were not very helpful, they were all men that looked like they were bored of their jobs - something they did simply to have a job and that was it, he was not greeted with smiles save for the very few pretentious overly-made up women he saw - other than that he was not overly impressed by the Airport.

When he stepped out he found a line of Airport cabs waiting, one of the men waved to him and he walked over, "I take you where you want to go," the man said in heavily accented English.

Steve told him where he wanted to go and the man frowned, "I take woman there two weeks ago - she pay me big money!" he grinned.

Steve almost couldn't believe the coincidence as he slipped in to the front - a Jordanian cab custom, men sat in the front - never in the back - they will always know you as a foreigner if you sat in the back. "How much did she pay you?" he asked.

"Fifty JD!" he said with a laugh, "very generous lady."

Steve hadn't been in a Jordanian cab before, but he knew that even that was too high, the fares usually started at a certain price and the distance dictated how much you paid, she must have been in a very good mood. Steve, not one to skimp out, handed the man a fifty as well, "Well, take me to that house."

"Sir, you don't have to -"

"Take it, put it to good use," Steve said simply.

"You are very kind," the man said before he started the car and set off.

Steve had to admit, he was impressed by the trees that he saw lined in the airport, palm trees that had mature dates on them, and various plants here and there - however, once they had passed the security he was greeted by yellowing lands as far as he could see. Desert Steppes are what made up most of the southern region, at least that's what he could see, around the airport there was nothing but flat lands drying in the late summer, he knew that right after winter when summer was still young the lands were green and beautiful... Now they were dusty and depressing.

He counted exactly an hour before they were near a proper city - he knew it wasn't a proper Metropolis - no - that was still another fifteen minutes away, but the last thing he expected to see was a villa; he had expected to end up at an apartment building - something less... Gaudy - but this is what he got.

"Here, I drop her," the man said proudly.

"Thank you very much," Steve said as he got out, "keep the change."

The man thanked him profusely before he drove off, Steve shifted his bag before he walked up to the gates and he saw an intercom, he hit the button.

"Who is it?" a woman said, the voice almost sounded like Jo - only older.

"Ma'am, this is Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five-O..."

There was a pause before he heard a buzz and the door swung open, he stepped in and saw a tall man walk out - this guy was bit - probably as bit as Steve was, and he looked amused.

"You're a long way from home, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett," he said.

Steve balked a bit, suddenly he remembered a time when he was in Ireland, he had met a young man in Dublin because his chase for Hesse had take him there, at the time he was working with the Scotland Yard in London and he was on vacation in Dublin for a week.

"You're..." he pointed at him.

"Tahsin Yazeedy," he grinned brightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steve said as a grin grew on his face, he had liked Tahsin a lot, his face fell, "You're not -" he looked at the house, "am I -"

"I'm assuming you're looking for my sister," he said with a smirk.

"Your - sister..."

"Sorry, names Yousef Abdel Fattah..."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Isn't that something!" he exclaimed.

"Apparently my family's big on secrets," he shrugged, "so you're him," he crossed his arms and shook his head, "Never thought my sister would get caught up with the likes of you."

"I take insult to that," Steve said.

"Yeah," he said, "she assaulted the lock of our storage shed with her gun, I should have known she picked that up from you." Both men embraced, he then heard the voice of an angry woman. "That would be my mother," he said, "she's pissed."

Steve looked amused, "And why is she pissed?"

"She found out Jumana was on your task force two weeks ago -" he said.

"Speaking of your sister," Steve still couldn't believe it, "where is she?"

Yousef rolled his eyes, "Out on a date," he said dryly.

Steve frowned, "A... Date?"

"Jealous?" Yousef smirked.

"A little, yeah, means I won't have her full attention," Steve smirked.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Yousef said.

Steve shook his head, "It's really great to see you man," he said.

"Yeah, was quite the time," Yousef agreed.

"So when is she supposed to get back?" he asked.

"Dunno, her fiancé is trying hard to win her good favor..." Yousef replied.

Steve frowned, "fiancé?"

Yousef rolled his eyes, "A very long story..." he shook his head, "Personally - I don't like him."

"Of course you wouldn't..." they walked in to the house and there Steve spotted a woman who was tall and despite her age she looked could with soft wrinkles around her eyes she almost looked like Jo, beside her was a curious young woman, unlike Jo she had big blue eyes and pale eyebrows but she too wore Hijab.

"That is my sister Dania," Yousef said, "and that's my mother..."

"Mrs. Abdel Fattah, it's an honor to meet you," he said.

"Who are you?" she said.

"A friend of your son's and daughter's," he responded with a smile.

It was obvious that this woman didn't know what to make of him so she frowned, "Would you like some tea?"

He grinned, "Actually - I would love some."

Yousef chuckled at this.

They sat there awkwardly, Steve refused to do much until Jo was with them even if Yousef had urged him it would be fine - he wouldn't work on a case without the person who started it.

He didn't know how long he endured the forced conversations and critical silence until they heard laughter, he knew that laugh anywhere - it was a throaty laugh that was actually quite annoying, he got up when the door opened to reveal Jo, he frowned when he saw that she was very obviously decked out in designer - she didn't look like herself, behind her was a lanky girl who was not unpretty, she had long dark hair that she had up in a bun, she was actually quite awkward looking but it seemed like she was having a good time too, but the last person to walk in was familiar in a way he couldn't place - maybe he had bumped into him somewhere - he wasn't sure.

He paused when he saw Jo's laugh die away on her lips as she finally noticed he was there, her eyes lit up as she smiled happily, "Steve!" she cried out.

He stepped over to her and swept her in a big hug, her mother let out a mortified gasp, the man scowled deeply, the girl looked impressed, and Yousef punched him in the shoulder, "That's my sister!"

Jo made it obvious she didn't really care as she stepped away from him, "God I missed you," she said, "just don't tell Danny I said that."

Jo had never been happier in her life, she stepped back when she remembered that they had an audience, Yousef was smirking, Dania looked amused, Haniyah seemed to take a better liking to the tall SEAL than to the shorter doctor, it was her mother whose reaction was the funniest, a scowl was on her face like she had just smelled something acrid.

She coughed awkwardly as she stepped back, "Right, so - I should probably fill you in on the case," she said.

"You're working a case?" Hussam asked.

"Didn't we talk about it?" Jo said absently.

Hussam did not look very impressed, "I'm - uh - obviously not needed... I'll call you later..."

"We'll be busy," Steve said, "very important stuff," he added.

She looked apologetic, "I'll give you a call when I can, okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah - sure..." he then made to leave.

"By Sammy!" Yousef said.

"It's... Never mind..." he said before he left. Her mother let out a string of incomprehensible words before she stormed upstairs.

Dania chuckled, "That was fun," she said, "I got to go study for an exam... Nice to meet you Steve," she then gave her sister a big thumbs up before she ran upstairs.

"And I need to put my iPad to charge..." Haniyah said before she vanished upstairs as well.

Steve chuckled and Jo looked up at him, "Let me show you what we've been doing," she said as she grabbed his hand and she led him towards her room, Yousef followed them closely.

Steve walked in to the room and was impressed with what he saw, the walls were covered with papers, there was a whiteboard on one wall, on it he recognized Jo's handwriting,

"Two weeks and you do all of this?"

"We put together what we could find," she said.

"I'm impressed," he said.

She grinned up at him, "With you here we'll work faster..." she said as she indicated the boxes.

"What the hell," he breathed out.

"My brother hid them from us," she stated, "every single box... Shipping information to Tokyo, the Philippines, Malaysia, Indonesia, and then you have Russia, Slovakia - hell - there were things to Syria..."

He frowned, "What does this all mean...?" he asked as he watched her kick her obviously expensive shoes into a closet.

"My father was into Import and Export," she stated simply, "he had a lot of contacts - but recently I found emails to Governor Jameson," she opened her laptop and he crouched down beside her.

"What's so special about that?" he asked.

"And then we found the letter..." Yousef said, "Jo told me that your dad had found an identical post-card..."

"Yeah, you said it was from a Sherlock Holmes story," Steve said.

She nodded, "Yeah, but what's strange is why does my father have one?" she asked, "and he mentioned your father in one of the emails..."

"What does that mean?" Steve asked.

"It means one of two things," Jo said as she crossed her legs, "either my dad is one of the good guys - or one of the really bad guys... And Wo Fat is in the center of all of this..."

"And... The Governor?"

"You did say she was friends with the Noshimuri family once - didn't you?" she asked.

Steve nodded, "Yeah," he nodded.

She got up and she began to pace, "I think my dad's secrets go well in to Hawaii," she said.

Yousef frowned, "Didn't dad say he wanted to open a branch on the Big Island?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was before he was killed," she said, "why?"

Yousef gave her a dry stare, "Really?"

"Oh," she frowned as she sat on her bed and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Maybe Noshimuri worried about our company going in to Hawaii," she said, "Aziz dealt with Yakuza..."

"Aziz wouldn't have done something if it benefited Noshimuri," Steve said as he moved to sit beside her.

"Would have he done it if it benefited Wo Fat?" she asked.

"Felt like maybe Wo Fat is the only person your cousin may have listened to," he said with a shrug.

"Maybe we should go see him," Jo suggested.

"No," Steve said, "Not now - at least..."

She nodded and then fell silent.

They continued to work, Yousef observed them discreetly it was obvious to him that they were used to working together, but it wasn't that what caught his eye... It was the absent-minded brushes, when they touched each other without them even realizing what they were doing. Yousef knew it was not his business to butt out, but as Jo's brother it was his job to keep an eye on his sister; he knew Steve was a good guy - but still, what sort of man would he be if he didn't keep an eye out for his sister?

Jo could feel his breath on her cheek as he looked over her shoulder at the file, "What do you think?" she asked.

"This is worse than my dad's Champ Box," he stated.

They had sorted everything into piles, the things that were most suspicious, the things that were moderately suspicious, and things that were as suspicious as cheese, often her mother would check in on them, grumble, and then leave.

"Well, I'm turning in," Yousef said as he got up, "I can't see straight anymore..."

They didn't even look up, he chuckled and left them.

Jo let out a groan before she put the folder down, "Cheese," she dumped it in the third pile, "where's Yousef?" she asked.

"He went to bed an hour ago," Steve said as he looked up at her.

"I think we should stop for the day," she said as she got up and she stretched, he could her her spine let out a series of pops.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked with a chuckle.

She shrugged, "I don't sleep when I have an important case, it just slows me down," she rolled her shoulder, "Although I admit it leaves quite a crick in the neck..."

He chuckled as she moved to sit against the wall, she stretched out her legs and she let out a sigh. "So, this life of yours," he said.

"Shocking, isn't it?" she asked.

He got up and moved to sit beside her, "You come from money? Yeah, pretty shocking, you walk in decked out in designer - no wonder you got along so well with Rachel," he chuckled.

"We're both rich brats," she smirked.

He shook his head, "And... That fiancé of yours..." he said.

"Hussam," she said.

"Why does he look familiar?"

"He was a resident when we were working the Townsend case..." she stated, "He drove me to Rachel's," she chuckled.

"How the world turns," he said, "you like him?"

"You jealous?" she teased. He gave her a look that told her he was not amused, she shrugged, "I'm settling for him," she said honestly.

"Oh, and why is that?" he said as he got up and he went to pick up another file.

"Because I can't be with the person I love -"

"Whoa," he said.

"I know - right -"

"No, Jo, get up - look at this," he said as held up the file.

"What?" she asked as she got to her feet and groaned with her achy bones, she walked over to him and saw that the file was a shipment to a John McGarrett.

"What would my dad have possibly sent for yours?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I don't know," he said, "but something's going on - and our dads are somehow both involved..."

She grinned, "I'm going back to Hawaii?"

"You are going back to Hawaii, it might be better if we work out of there since it seems like everything is leading back to Wo Fat, my dad... Or the Noshimuri family." she grinned, "I'm going home!"

"I thought this was your home," he said.

She shrugged as she grabbed the file from him and she walked over to her laptop, "I realize I don't really have anything left here," she stated simply.

He watched her for a short while, "Well, I should get going," he said, "get back to my Hotel."

She nodded but didn't look up, "Yeah..."

"Hey," he said as he crouched down to look at her.

"What?" she asked when she looked up.

"Before you got on to the plane... You wanted to say something..."

She blushed, "Oh - uh - it's nothing..." she said as she got up, "see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as they walked out of the room, "Need me to drive you?" she offered, it was very late and she knew finding a cab would be difficult for him.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he pointed at her, "get some sleep."

She nodded and then watched as he walked off, his bag on his shoulder. She walked back into the house, her mind was reeling with everything they had found - why did her father know Wo Fat, or Steve's father?

The most suspicious thing she found in one of the folders was a name...

Shelburne...

Just what secrets were their fathers hiding?


	3. It's Good to be Back

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, the places used in this story are real and mentioned for story purposes, I do only own my OCs and Original plot.

* * *

Aminah wanted to glower as she watched her daughter, her son, and Steve McGarrett sitting in the kitchen, they were sipping coffee very early in the morning and discussing something quietly.

"Okay," Jo said, "so you're telling me - in the time I was in New Zealand someone stole your dad's Champ Box - and every Wednesday - without fail - something is sent back to your house," she drummed her fingers on the table, "And then this woman - Jenna Kaye shows up - claims to be a CIA field agent, turns out she's nothing more than an... Accountant...?"

"Analyst..." Steve corrected.

"And she's hunting for Wo Fat because he had her fiancé killed..." she paused, "you didn't tell me this before because...?"

"We were busy," he said.

"We were - I didn't meet her..."

"That was the time you were also on vacation after the Badir incident..." Steve said.

She nodded and she stared into her mug, "So she's been helping you?" she asked.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle, "Jealous?" he teased.

She didn't look amused, "No," she got up and put her mug in the sink.

Yousef couldn't even hide his snicker as he looked at Steve, "She's pissed."

"I'm not pissed," she said.

Steve got up and walked over to stand beside her, "She didn't replace you on the team," he stated.

"I don't care," she said airily, but Steve knew her enough to know she did - in fact - care.

He chuckled, "We miss you..."

She pushed him away, "I don't care."

Yousef laughed, "You're not going to get more than that," he said.

Steve grinned and watched as her face turned pink, "Idiots," she said before she sat back down, "so what's the plan?"

"We fly back to Hawaii," Steve said.

"I'll go with you," Yousef said, "I'm curious about this now..."

"We'll probably need you anyways," Steve said.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

Steve frowned, "Let's give it a week or two," he said, "I need to get back - when I left I was working a job and they need me back, how about in two weeks you fly in?"

She nodded, "Seems good, I'd have been home a month..."

"Great," he said, "My plane leave tonight..."

Jo frowned, "So soon?"

"I know," he said.

Jo nodded, "Um, I need to go change - I won't be long..." she then walked off.

"It's painful," Yousef spoke up.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Whatever the hell you two are doing, man, I'm telling you it's painful to watch," he shrugged.

Steve looked at him, "And what are we doing?"

Yousef got up, "This real pathetic game of cat-and-mouse," he said, "you look at each other like 'Oh God - why can't I -' it's pathetic, man."

Steve was honestly amused, "Are you telling me to make a move on your sister?"

Yousef laughed, "No," he said, "I'm just saying stop looking so pathetic."

"Gee, that was enlightening," Steve said.

Yousef crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back, "So what's the deal?" he asked.

"Nothing," Steve said.

"I know I'm her brother, and most brothers would probably beat you up - but we both know that is one fight I'd lose... Do you have a thing for my sister?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know, man, I honestly don't know..."

Later they sat in Jo's room, she was separating the folders into piles, "Steve, take these with you," she said as she patted the box.

He nodded, "These'll help," he said, "I'll give them to Kaye to analyze them... When you get back maybe we'll have a better idea on what's going on..."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Okay," he said.

They continued to work in silence, Yousef would glance up at them every so often with a frown, now they were avoiding each other - it seemed.

'What the hell,' he couldn't help but think.

The following day Hussam and Jo sat on the porch of her house, Haniyah was playing a game on her Game Boy and the former pair were silent, "I'm going back to Hawaii," she said as she looked at him.

"Can I ask you an honest question, Jumana?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"If you're so in love with Steve McGarrett, why would you say yes to me?" he asked.

She frowned as she looked away, "It's not important," she said.

"Not important?" he demanded, "So, you're saying - in a year from now - when we're married - you won't love him."

"I can't tell you that now," she said.

"So... I'm the fallback - in case it didn't work -"

"You're real," she said suddenly, "Steve... Is a dream that won't happen... Just let it go... It's not going to happen..."

Hussam frowned as he crossed his arm, "I don't want to be something because you couldn't get what you wanted..."

"And what do you propose?" she demanded, "I go up to him and tell him what I feel? That automatically means that everything I wanted gets to happen and we live happily ever after?"

"I hate Hawaii," he said.

"I bet it hates you too," she muttered before she crossed her arms and she looked away.

"I'm sorry, but this is obviously not going to happen," he said as he got up.

She frowned, "Yeah, it's obvious it isn't going to work..."

He put his hands in his pockets, "How does he manage it?" he asked.

She curiously looked up, "What?"

"How does he manage to love you with your childish behavior?" he muttered.

"He doesn't love me," she muttered.

He let out a dry laugh, "He sure as hell looked like he did when you walked in."

She didn't say anything, "I think you should leave," she said.

He nodded and then they watched him leave, Haniyah sat up, "I honestly can't say I'm sorry to see him go," she muttered.

"He was sweet," Jo said, "but I'm not the person for him."

"Well," she said, "the only thing you have to worry about now is the wrath of Khan."

Jo chuckled, "That would be accurate," she said as she thought of their mother. Their mother was not born to wealth, but when their father came in to the money, her money so easily went rich-woman glitterati. Suddenly she was forcing them to act entitled, to dress like they were entitled, and they ate like they were entitled. As such her mother freaked out when things that could ensure her children both status and more wealth.

Her mother was well intentioned - if a little psychotic.

That is why that night over dinner Yousef was snickering into his cup of juice while Jo was on the receiving end of her mother's tirade.

"YOU'RE SET OUT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she yelled.

"Mama, no!" Jo said.

"No, you don't talk!" she said, "You don't get to talk!"

Jo fell silent as she put her hands on her lap, "Mama..."

"I try, Jumana - I TRY! I try to make sure that you have a good life - you spend eight years away from me, it is MY FAULT that I try to give you a good life -"

"I'm almost 29, mama!" Jo said, "You can't keep trying to tell me what to do!"

Dania and Haniyah were observing with wide eyes while Yousef continued to snicker. "And what would compel you to not even try to make this engagement work?!" Aminah said shrilly.

"You wouldn't understand," Jo said.

"Then make me!" her mother said.

"You want to understand?" she said, "For months I was in Hawaii after being used to live in empty home after empty home - and when I went to Hawaii - I found a group of people that took me in - really took me in... And people in California liked me - but it was nothing like this - these people literally tried everything they could to keep me safe... Steve tried everything to keep me safe!"

Her mother stared at her, "It's about that SEAL, I knew it would be -"

"No you didn't -"

"Yes I did!" she said, "He just appeared, I am your mother, I am not stupid!"

"Mama, I have to go back to Hawaii," Jo said finally.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO HAWAII -"

"It's about dad!" Jo said finally.

Yousef stopped snickering, Haniyah and Dania frowned and everything was deadly silent. Aminah frowned as she looked at her daughter, "What?" she asked.

Jo looked down at her plate, it was still full - and she didn't have an appetite. "I didn't want to tell you because it was daddy," she said quietly, "I knew that you wouldn't -" the look on her mother's face made her fall silent. "Mama?"

She got up and left the room, Jo looked over at Yousef who shrugged, she got up and tossed down her cloth napkin before she raced off after her mother who had locked herself in her room, "Mom?" she said through the door, "Mama, let me in -"

"Go away," was the muffled voice.

"Mama, please let me in," she said.

The door flew open and her mother appeared, her gray hair stuck out in every direction, "Jumana, stop this - stop all of this! You have no idea what you're getting yourself in to," she said.

Jo frowned, "I know," she said, "but I have to - I have to!"

"WHY, why are you so compelled to unbury old secrets?!"

Jo frowned, "Because I need to know if dad's death was worth something, that he was really one of the good guys," she said.

Aminah studied her daughter for a long while, "We gave you a good life - we gave you everything that you wanted..."

"Mama, currently everything I could want is everything I can't have," she said softly, "investigating - is the second best thing... I like knowing that I can do something good..." she leaned against the hallway wall.

"What was so terribly about this life?" her mother asked, "When they took you away for safety you were not unhappy to leave..."

"Mama, Amman is dry... Dusty... Dull... Full of... Well - people like..."

"People like me," her mother said.

Jo shrugged, "I miss Hawaii so much," she said gently.

"It doesn't help that there is a 6'1'' SEAL waiting there?" she asked. Jo gave her a look, Aminah chuckled, "I was young once," she said softly, she let out a sigh, "I know I'm not easy," she said, "but I worry for you - I do honestly want you to settle down... Be happy - give me a couple of grandkids..."

"Mama," she said.

Aminah chuckled softly, "Oh Jumana, my sweet, sweet Jumana..." she shook her head as she leaned on the wall beside her daughter, "if only you knew how much I love you..."

Jo shrugged and she studied her mother, "I didn't want to tell you because of daddy..." she said quietly.

"I know," she said, "I'm not surprised... I knew Aziz would say something eventually - he was always a bit stupid... How else did he get caught up in a Cartel?"

"Is there something I should know?" she asked softly.

Aminah shook her head, "Your father always had his secrets - before he died he told everything to Ahmad - but you know how your brother is..." she said, "the minute he knew - he shuttled off... Got married - stopped talking to us..."

"He hasn't called since...?"

"No, the only reason we know where he has gone off to is all thanks to the CIA field agent that was keeping an eye on me..." Aminah frowned.

"Mama, do you think Ahmad is in on whatever is going on?" Jo asked silently.

Aminah let out a heavy sigh, "I am worried about that - I'm worried he might be involved in something big..."

Jo hugged her mother, "Then I will get down to the bottom of this," she said, "I promise..."

Her mother patted her cheek before she stepped away, "I won't say I'm not disappointed that you couldn't make it work with Hussam, he really is a sweet boy..."

"Too sweet," Jo agreed, "I'm starting to think I like them a bit rough around the edges..."

Aminah rolled her eyes, "To be young and foolish... It pains me when I realize how alike we are..."

"Was dad rugged when you met him?" she said.

"Heavens no!" she laughed, "No, but there was this boy I knew from the Masjid growing up, he was going to ask for my hand..." she looked at her daughter.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He died in Bosnia," she said.

"Oh, what was he doing in Bosnia?" Jo asked.

She shrugged, "Fighting, I suppose..."

"So you settled for dad?" she asked.

Her mother shrugged, "I supposed I had at the start, but when Ahmad came along..."

"Huh..." Jo said silently.

Aminah was silent for a short while, "When do you leave?" she asked.

"In two weeks..." she said.

Aminah nodded and then she stepped away from her daughter, "I suppose I can't argue with that," she shook her head, "you are - as much as I'd hate to admit it - a grown woman..."

"I love you mama," Jo said softly.

"There would be something wrong with you if you didn't," Aminah responded.

Jo laughed silently before she shook her head.

She left her mother and then she walked downstairs to her room where Yousef was waiting, "What happened?" he asked.

"I found out mama was once in love with a rugged guy who died in Bosnia," she said.

Yousef frowned, "Not what I want to know..." he said.

"I know, but she's cool with us going," she said.

Yousef nodded, "Not bad," he said.

She crossed her arms before she let out a long sigh, "Mom's... Got issues..."

"No kidding," he said, "so I booked up tickets to Honolulu, we leave in two weeks..."

"That gives us time to organize ourselves - the folders - and try to get as much information as possible... I think we should talk to some of dad's old friends..." she said.

* * *

At the Five-O Head Quarters Jo's office was stacked with folders, "She - is not going to be happy when she gets back," Danny said when he observed the mess.

"Who is this... She?" Jenna asked.

He looked at the Analyst, "She - is a friend of ours who is also a part of the team..."

She hesitated, "Is she a touchy subject to Steve? Because when I brought her up he looked kind of - angry."

"He is always angry," Danny said, "the trick is to find him when he is least angry."

"When is that?" she asked.

"Never," Chin stated as he joined them, "stop gossiping - we need to get this checked out..."

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"Some sort of serial code," he said, "but I can't figure out what it's for..."

"I'll run the code - see what that'll get us," Jenna said as she grabbed the paper, "In the meantime - I found something that's pretty big..."

"What's that?" Steve asked as he walked in.

She grinned, "I found Wo Fat's safe-house," she said.

"What?" Kono asked.

"I found where Wo Fat is going to be..."

"Let's call HPD for backup, get SWAT, let's move out." Steve said as Chin picked up his phone while Jenna handed him the address.

Within moment they were all out, they left Head Quarters and HPD was waiting.

At the Honolulu International Airport Jo and Yousef looked around, "Didn't you tell Steve?" he asked.

"I... Did," she said as she grabbed one of the boxes, Yousef grabbed the other, "all we can do is grab a cab to the house, we'll drop these off - and then head out to HQ."

He nodded and they made their way out of the Airport with their boxes and their luggage.

The ride was not a very long one, Jo made sure to tip the cab before they both stepped out and Yousef let out a low whistle, "This is your place?"

"Impressed?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, got a car?" he looked at her.

"No, never got 'round to buying a car..."

"Can I get a fixer-upper?"

"Your car brah," she said before she fished out her spare key and she unlocked the front door, they stepped in to the house and brought their things, "Let's just leave everything here right now... I'll give Steve a call - see why he never met up with us."

He nodded and went to look around the house.

She grabbed her cellphone, she didn't have to wait very long before Steve answered, "Jo, I'm so sorry -"

"Is everything okay?" she asked, she could hear he was stressed.

He hesitated, "No, it's Danny..."

She frowned, "What's wrong with Danny?"

"Are you at the house?" he asked.

"Where else would I be? Steve, you're scaring me..."

"Look, I'm going to have to pick Grace up from school, I'll stop by - pick you up - is Yousef with you?"

"Yeah," she said.

He was silent for a long moment, "Look, I'll be at your place in five minutes... Be ready - want your badge back?"

"God yes," she said.

He was silent again, "Okay - I'm on my way."

Yousef appeared again, "Sweet place you have here Sis," he said.

"Look, something's happened to a friend of mine, and Steve's on his way," she went into her room to change into khakis and a Henley, she then changed her Hijab, "come with?"

"No, I don't know how you do it, but I'm tired as hell," he said.

"Well," she said as she laced up a boot, "the guest room should be fine, if you want to shower just poke around -" she pulled out a gun from a drawer before she holstered it to her hip, "help yourself..."

"How many of those do you have?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I'm cautious -" she heard a car honk outside, "That's my ride -" she kissed her brother's cheek, "try not to burn the house down, got it?"

"Aye aye." he said dryly.

"Good boy, laters," she said before she ran out.

Steve was waiting in Danny's Camaro, she got in shotgun and then she looked at Steve, "Aloha!"

He grinned and handed her the badge, she took it and pinned it to her hip, "Feels good to have this back," she said, "so what's the news?"

"Well," he said as he drove off, "Danny was poisoned with Sarin..."

She gaped, "What?"

"We found it in a house - it was in the milk, the guy died - and Danny checked for a pulse - contaminating him..."

"God, is he okay?" she asked.

"They have him on some medicine - he's fine..."

"Good... You really need to tell my why he was poisoned," she said.

He nodded and then focused on the road, suddenly his hand found hers, "It's great to have you back, Jo."

She grinned, "You have no idea how happy I am to be back..."


	4. Back to Work

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, the places used in this story are real and mentioned for story purposes, I do only own my OCs and Original plot.

Hey guys! Review! Let me know what you think!

* * *

"So, you want to fill me in on what happened?" she asked.

He told her about how Jenna had found Wo Fat's safe house, but when they got there it wasn't Wo Fat who they found but Sang Min who gave them chase and Danny had followed him into a house and that is where he was exposed to the Sarin.

"So it was transferred to him because he touched the man for a pulse," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

She frowned, "Think there might be a biological terror scare?" she asked.

"We hope that's not it," he said.

She nodded and then they fell silent when they stopped at the school Grace went to, they both got out and Steve's phone rang as Jo kept an eye out for Danny's daughter. She didn't have to wait very long, "Gracie!" she called out.

"JO!" she said happily as she ran over to them, "You're back!"

"Yeah," Jo said as she hugged the child.

"Uncle Steve, where's Danno?" she asked as she went to hug Steve.

"Listen Grace, Danno's not feeling to well," he said, "so I'm going to take you to the hospital to go and see him..."

"Is he going to be okay?" Grace asked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Steve said, "Let me tell you something about your father, he might not talk like it - but he's one tough guy... He's brave too - want to be brave like Danno?"

Grace nodded.

"Okay, then let's go see him," Steve said as he got up and Jo grabbed Grace's hand as she led her to sit in the back, she made sure that Grace put the seatbelt on before she slid in to the car.

A short while later they were at the hospital and Jo took Grace aside so they could sit and wait while Steve paced about, "Hey, Gracie - do you like to draw?" Jo asked.

Grace nodded.

"You know, I think Danno will be very happy to see you drew him a picture - don't you think so Uncle Steve?" she asked as she looked up at Steve.

"Yeah he will," he said.

Jo grinned, "How about you sit tight and I'll go find some paper and crayons for you?"

"I have my crayons," Grace said.

"Then I'll find you some paper," she grinned again before she nodded to Steve who sat down with Grace before Jo walked off. Her search was not a long one before she returned with a stack of paper for Grace, "Here you go Gracie, let your inner Da Vinci shine..."

Steve sat on Jo's other side as she turned away from Grace, "So - anything?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said quietly, "kinda sucks that you have to work right when you got back," he said.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," she said, "unless you had something in mind other than work," she questioned.

"Had Danny been fine - I probably would have suggested something," he said.

"I'm sure," she chuckled.

He was about to say something but his phone rang and he had to get up so Grace wouldn't hear what he was about to talk about, Jo got up as well simply so that she could hear, all the while her eye was on Grace.

"What do you got?" Steve asked into the phone, Jo frowned as she pulled his hand down so she could hear as well.

A woman was speaking, she said something about how a Caretaker had been fired and he had gotten milk because the family that owned the house were supposed to be in Hawaii.

"You think that the caretaker planted the Sarin?" Steve asked.

"Well the man has a history of violence," Jo could barely hear the woman talking, "he served time for aggravated assaults in several home invasion robberies, plus he was just fired so that does give him motive..."

"But it doesn't give him means - and Sarin's not exactly easy to find, I mean - how does a local caretaker get his hands on it?" Steve questioned.

Jo decided to sit with Grace again, "What did you draw?" she asked the child.

"That's me and Danno on the beach," she said as she looked up at Jo.

"It's beautiful," Jo said with a gentle smile.

A doctor walked over to them and Jo got up, "Steve," she said.

He nodded and walked over to them, "Hey doc, how's he doing?" Steve asked.

"Ready for some visitors," the doctor said with a smile.

"Alright," Steve smiled, "Gracie - let's go see Danno..."

The three walked in to the hospital room and Jo lingered by the door a bit as Danny stirred and spoke to his daughter, she then further walked in to the room hesitantly and Danny looked up from the drawing, "Look who's here," he chuckled.

"How are you feeling, Danno?" she asked.

"Like I have the worst hang-over ever..." Danny replied.

Grace looked at Jo, Steve, and then her father; "What's a hang-over?" she asked.

Jo couldn't help but chuckle at this and Danny looked at his daughter, "It's uh - you'll find out about it someday when you're... 35?" he said as he glanced up at Steve.

"35... 30's... Uh... 16," Steve said.

"40 years old," Danny said, he then looked at Steve, "Thank you..."

"No problem," Steve said, "listen, since you're looking so well - I'm going to head back to the office..."

"Grace is welcome to stay over at my place - or Steve's I'm sure..."

"What, you mean you're back in the country and you're not staying at Steve's?" Danny croaked, "I'm almost disappointed," he said.

"And here I was contemplating on making you a pizza... You lost it Jersey..."

"Where do you want to stay?" Danny asked his daughter.

She shrugged and stood closer to her father, Steve looked at Danny, "You okay?"

"I got everything I need..." Danny said.

"Okay..." Steve said, "Jo?"

She nodded and then she smoothed Danny's hair back before she followed Steve out of the room.

They got in to Danny's car and Steve headed back to HQ, there Jo was met with a woman in a purple shirt, she had short hair and a sweet face, Jo instantly did not like her. "Hi! You must be Jo -"

"Jumana," she said with a forced grin.

"Oh, um - alright," she said.

Steve put his hand on the small of Jo's back, "Jo, this is Jenna Kaye - she's been helping us while you've been gone."

"Nice to meet you," Jo said.

"Don't mind her," Steve said, "it takes her a while to warm up to new people..."

Jo glared up at him and then heard laughter, Chin and Kono were walking out of interrogation, "Jo!" Kono said happily.

Both women embraced tightly, "I knew you wouldn't stay away too long!" she said.

"Nothing can keep me away from you guys," Jo chuckled.

"Not even a fiance?" Chin asked and Jo gave him a look, "Yeah, McGarrett told us about that."

"Well, I think you'd all be very happy to know that didn't work out," she said.

Chin patted her shoulder, "Plenty of fish in the sea sistah," he said.

"Ah, no love lost," she said honestly, "the guy hated the Island... I love my Island!"

Chin chuckled and Kono shook her head, "Anyways, it's good to have you back," Chin said.

"It's good to be back," she nodded, "so... What do we have?" she asked.

"Well," Chin said, "we just finished questioning Gabriel Delgado who was the Fallon's caretaker while they're away... Apparently he told Amoka about the rock..."

"I'm guessing the Fallons are the people that own the house and Amoka was the person who died of Sarin contamination?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, the Fallons hid a spare key at their property. We found it in the backyard, and Gabriel admitted to telling Amoka about it. Said that he stayed there for a few nights when the shelter got overcrowded." Chin explained to them as they watched him with frowns on their faces.

"And we believe him?" Jenna asked.

Chin sighed before he put his hands on the table, "I spoke to the mission; story checks out. Apparently, Amoka stayed at the shelter off and on for two months. Same dates as Gabriel's son was getting treatment."

"If Gabriel planted sarin in the milk, the last thing he's gonna want to do is let a hungry homeless guy come and stay at the house before the targets return," Steve said.

"Not if he was nice to Amoka, seems like he might feel sympathy for him, why else would he tell him about the house?" Jo questioned as she put her hands in her pockets.

"So we just lost our only suspect," Jenna sounded dejected.

Kono joined them again, "The good news is we may have picked up a new one. I pulled a fresh print off the spare key. It belongs to Elliot Connor- his fingerprints are on file with the SEC." She put his picture on the screen, Jo frowned and Steve noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"I've seen his face before," she said.

"What? How?" Chin asked.

"So, my dad ran an export import company back in Jordan," she said, "he was the kind to invite big business people for dinners - you know - Arabs - they liked to keep up appearances, he's CEO of some big industrial manufacturing company... My dad is a major Import/Export guy in Jordan - I think he dealt with this guy plenty..."

"How does he know Jeff and Sheila Fallon?" Steve asked.

Kono was the one to answer, "Well, in addition to being Jeff's brother-in-law, he's also an employee - like Jo said... CEO of Jeff's company... Check this out." she pulled up a picture of a newspaper, "According to International Business News, there have been rumors about friction between Jeff and Elliot. Apparently some of the board meetings have gotten contentious."

"Happens," Jo said, "if they're family - problems happen..."

"Sounds like motive," Steve said, "You guys go talk to Jeff, see what he's got to say about it, and I'll go see Elliot, Jo... Kaye -" he nodded to them.

They nodded back and followed him out the building. They walked to Danny's car and Jo sat shotgun, "What can you tell us about Elliot Connor?" Steve said as Jenna sat in the back.

Jo shrugged, "Not much, he's really creepy - been in the business for almost 10 years - has a wandering eye - if you know what I mean," she stared out the window, "I only saw him once..."

Steve glanced at her, "Looks like there's a lot we don't know about you," he said.

She grinned, "Then I did what I was supposed to do for the past 8 years," she replied, "but don't worry - I don't have to keep anything a secret anymore."

Steve frowned, "You better not," he said before they pulled up at the building, they got out of the car and walked in, Jenna spotted a blonde secretary, "Excuse me. We'd like to see Elliot Connor," she said.

"Sorry, he's in a meeting now," responded the blonde.

Steve obviously did not like that answer because he held up his badge, "See if you can free him up for us."

The woman frowned as she studied the three, "Right away, please follow me."

They walked behind her, Jo studied her surroundings before she looked at Jenna who was walking in front of her, once they were on the office the secretary left, a minute later Elliot Connor joined them, "Officers, how can I help you?"

"We're here to ask you questions about your brother in law," Steve said.

Elliot looked concerned, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Just wanted to clarify some things," Steve said, "is it true that there is a rift between you and your brother-in-law?"

Elliot looked like he wanted to scoff, "Rumors of a rift between me and Jeff are nonsense. Have there been disagreements? Of course, but that's normal when you're managing a business with someone."

"Well, just out of curiosity, Mr. Connor, what were your disagreements about?" Jenna asked.

"Jeff relocated me to Hawaii to run the Pacific base of operations. The company's planning a big push into Asia. We had some differences of opinion on marketing strategy. That's it. One of the advantages of working with my brother-in-law is that we can slug it out at the office, but at the end of the day, it's family first. Work always comes second," Elliot responded.

Steve glanced at Jo who was frowning, "Sounds like you're close. That's nice. So, uh, tell me something. Jeff and Sheila- do they ever have you come by the house, check on the property?" he asked.

"No, they have a caretaker who stays there when they're away," Elliot responded.

"All right, then, why did we find your fingerprint on the spare key that was hidden outside the house?"

He let out a laugh and Jo frowned, he was about to lie, "You know, I did use that key once to drop off some papers- the Q4 financial report. I wanted Jeff to review it as soon as he arrived."

Jenna scoffed, "Please don't lie to us," she said.

"I'm not," he insisted.

"You shifted in your chair and you touched your face as you were answering the question. Those are both signs of deception," Jenna said.

"And you added all those needless details about the papers... It's like your trying to convince yourself that your lie is credible..." Jo added as she studied him before she went to stand beside Steve at the window.

"Does Jeff know that you're using his house to cheat on his sister?" Steve asked.

"What? That's absurd." Elliot said.

"Wow, mock outrage- that's a bad one," Jenna laughed.

Steve shook his head as he nodded to Elliot's hand, "Tan line on your finger there. Forget to put your wedding band back on after your last hookup?"

Elliot studied his hand with a frown before he reached for a drawer, Steve continued speaking, "Look, here's what I think's going on, okay? Either you've been using Jeff's house to carry on an affair and that's why we found your print on the key, or you were in the house trying to kill your partner. Which is it?"

Elliot let out a sigh before he looked up at them, "We haven't used the house in months...not since Jeff confronted me about it, and that's the real reason things have been tense here at work. It has nothing to do with business."

"Well, with all due respect, Elliott, you were using his house to cheat on his sister. I can hardly blame him for being upset," Jenna said.

"I know it's terrible. Jeff asked me to break it off with Chloe, and I'm going to," Elliot insisted.

"Just haven't gotten around to it yet?" Jenna said.

"We're going to need to talk to Chloe, okay, to corroborate this," Steve said.

"Go ahead, she's right outside."

"The secretary?" Jo laughed.

"That's original," Jenna said dryly.

Elliot looked at Jo, "You look familiar," he commented.

She shrugged, "I have that look that everyone has," she said as she pushed herself away from the window.

They walked out to the secretary, she looked up at them and frowned, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Jo grinned, "Yeah, sorry to bother you - we just heard something from Mr. Connors and we wanted to confirm - you know - for case purposes...?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Is it true you and him... You know..." Jo said, Steve and Jenna watched her with a frown.

Chloe looked uncomfortable, "If you're suggesting that Mr, Connors and I -"

"Oh - stop it," Jo said as she studied the table and then she studied Chloe, "Nice necklace..." she stood back, "by the way - they say if he was willing to cheat with you - he'll be willing to cheat on you..."

She frowned and then Jo looked at Steve, "His story pretty much checks out with this one," she jabbed her thumb at Chloe.

"How do you figure that?" Steve asked as they walked off.

"Her necklace - far more expensive then what a secretary can afford," she said.

"What - are you deducting now?" Steve said as he fell in to step with her.

"Maybe," she said.

Once they were in the car his phone rang, he answered it and put it on speaker, "What's up?" he said.

"Boss, you should probably get back, I think I have something," Kono said.

"We're on our way," Steve responded.

Steve ended the call and then he glanced at Jo, "What?" she asked.

He shook his head and focused on driving.

Once they were back at the office Steve quickly spoke up, "You got something?"

Kono nodded and then she grinned at Jo before she turned back to the screen, "Yeah, I got a call from your CIA contact. They found a chemical match to our sarin. Turns out it's the same strand used by a Chechen terror group in a botched Moscow attack five years ago, and the Russian FSB identified the supplier as Mikhail Yursky, and get this- Mr. Yursky arrived in Hawaii five days ago under a fake passport." she showed them footage of Yursky in Hawaii as well as photos. "Time line matches the murder," she added.

"Then that's our killer. Now all we have to do is find him," Steve said.

"What's up?" Chin asked as he walked out.

"He's staying here," Kono said as she showed them an address.

"We need to head out, get a SWAT team as backup, Jo - stay here with Kaye and Kono, got it?" Steve said. She nodded in response, "I need you guys to see if he's used his credit card - or if he's leaving any sort of trail, got it?"

The three women nodded and then watched as Steve and Chin rushed out of the building, Jenna, Kono, and Jo went to working on Yursky's money trail.

They found out that he had used the card to get a ticket out of Hawaii to Borneo, Steve called them and Kono answered, "Hey, Mikhail's not here. What do you got?" Steve said.

"We found a credit card under the same name as his fake passport. He just purchased a flight to Borneo. Leaves tonight at 7:00," Jenna said.

"Kono," Jo said as she pointed to the screen.

"All right, notify the TSA. We'll have the sheriff's department cover the flight and we'll leave a unit here at the hotel in case he comes back," Steve said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, I just got a fresh hit. His card's being used at an ATM right now- Central Pacific Bank on Alakawa," Kono said.

"That's a couple blocks away. We're on the way," Steve said.

"Okay, I'll see if I can stall him for you," Kono said as she began to type away, they could see Yursky on a security camera that had a live feed onto one of their screens. "Now you might want to try checking the magnetic strip," she muttered with a smirk as Jenna and Jo grinned, "Maybe clean it," she added as they watched him do exactly that.

"Oh, you're good," Jenna commented.

Jo saw him notice something, "Kono - he's noticed them," she said.

"Not good, not good, Steve, he's on the move." Kono said.

They listened to the pursuit but that did not last very long before a man in a suit walked in, "Officer Kono Kalakaua?" he said.

Kono stood up and her face fell, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Chin Ho Kelly," he said.

Jo seemed to notice that Kono looked uncomfortable, "Sorry, he's out on a case at the moment," Jo said in response.

"I'm willing to wait for him," he said.

She frowned and looked at Kono before she looked to the man again, "Follow me, please," she said as she led him into a conference room, "If you don't mind waiting in here, have a seat - would you like anything to drink? Water, coffee?"

"I'll just wait here for Chin Ho Kelly," he said.

"Alright, if you'll excuse me, I'll be with you shortly," she said before she walked out. Kono looked worried, "What the hell?" she hissed, "why does that suit want Chin?"

"Something happened that we didn't tell you about," Kono said quietly as Jo pulled her into her office.

"Tell me now," she said.

"You know how Chin was taken off the force because they said he took the money from the Asset Forfeiture locker?"

Jo nodded, "Yeah?"

"It wasn't Chin, it was our uncle who needed the money because our Aunt needed an organ transplant..."

She frowned, "And Chin covered for him, so what's going on now?"

"A while back Chin was in danger - and Victor Hesse wanted ransom - so... We took the money out of the locker..."

"WHAT?!" Jo said.

"But when it came to it - the money was put back, somehow..." she said, "we're afraid that I.A decided to open the case again - but my uncle went and said that it was him who took the money - and then Chin - got a loan and put the money back..."

Jo frowned, "How the hell does all of this happen without me knowing a thing?" she demanded.

"You have your own problems," Kono said.

"So that guy is I.A.?" Jo asked.

Kono nodded, she looked like she was going to be sick, "Kono - breathe... I'm sure everything will be okay," she said, "I'm going to go - keep that man company until Chin gets here - and it'll be over... Okay?"

Kono nodded again, "Jo, he's been carrying this for so long..."

Jo hugged Kono before she left her to go see to the man. A short while later Kono let Steve and Chin in, Steve looked surprised to see Jo standing there with a frown on her face, "Commander McGarrett. David Akahoshi, Internal Affairs," the man introduced.

"I know who you are," Steve said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to return something to Mr. Kelly," he opened the suitcase that he was holding, "The serial numbers on these bills don't match the stolen money, which means you're trying to cover for your uncle."

"Those inventory logs disappeared years ago, so those serial numbers don't exist," Chin sounded desperate.

"Actually, they do," the man responded. "After the forfeiture locker was robbed, I.A. kept waiting for you to slip up and spend the money somewhere. We figured that you were being careful, so we had the asset forfeiture division put the word out hat their inventory records had been was all a lie. If you thought we couldn't trace the serial numbers, maybe you would finally start spending the money, but that never happened because you never stole it." the man explained, Chin's eyes were wide now, she could see something akin to fear in them.

"Chin," Kono spoke up, "this has gone too far."

"You got your money back," Chin said, "Let this go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I know you were just trying to protect your family, which is why I am not going to charge you with obstruction of justice," the I.A. Official said, "I'm not even going to ask where you got that money, but your uncle stole from the Honolulu Police Department, which means he stole from the people of Hawaii, and he's going to have to answer for that." He then left them frowning, Jo and Kono looked at each other before Steve ran a perplexed hand over his face.

He walked over to the money as Chin sat on the table with a weary sigh, "I myself am going to ask where you got this money," Steve said.

"Marcum," Chin replied.

"The bookie?" Steve asked.

Chin nodded, "I signed the deed to my house over to him."

"Return it," Steve said, "Get your deed back."

"Steve...I didn't have a choice," Chin said.

"Listen to me, all right? If you did this for your uncle, you don't have to explain anything else to me."

There was a moment of silence as Jenna walked in, she was aware of the heavy tension that was in the room, and all four occupants of the room had frowns on their faces, she waved her hand, "Uh..." she said hesitantly. "You guys need to see this."

They glanced between each other before they followed her out of the room and back to their work-station.

"So, any respectable chemist can synthesize sarin; the trick is not killing yourself in the process," Jenna said, "Because in addition to having a short half-life, sarin's also extremely volatile, making storage a challenge. The ideal container is electro-polished aluminum, double-walled with a fail-safe coupling valve - but those can be difficult to procure."

Steve nodded as he glanced back at the others, "That's right, because the FBI monitors large sales of these things to make sure that they're not being used to traffic chemical weapons."

"Exactly. Which is why it's so impressive that we found 36 of these canisters in Mikhail's trunk," Jenna said.

"Wait, you found 36 cannisters? Were they all full of the toxin?" she asked as she looked up at Chin.

"No," he said.

"Is this some sort of terror threat?" Jo asked.

Jenna shook her head, "I'm not sure yet, but check out who the manufacturer is."

"Fallon Global..." Jo frowned.

"That's Jeff and Elliot's company," Chin commented.

"So Mikhail ends up getting his canisters from them, and his sarin ends up at Jeff's house." Kono mused.

"That's not all- I pulled Mikhail's phone records. Guess who he called the day he landed?" Jenna added.

"Looks like we're going back to see Elliot!" Jo said.

Chin, Steve, and Jo left to head back to Fallon Global, they had a picture or Yursky that they were going to use to ID him.

When they returned they saw Elliot and Chloe chatting, "Mr. Connor, have you got a minute?"

Jo watched Chin and Steve go talk to Elliot, Jo kept an eye on Chloe who was eyeing the men suspiciously, "Hey Jo," Steve said suddenly.

She turned around and heard Chloe run off, Jo was quick to snap back to attention and she sprinted off after the woman, it didn't take her very long to pin her down.

Steve and Chin walked over to her, "How would you even know?"

"She's the mistress," she shrugged, "you don't think she has motive to try and kill of the brother-in-law of her lover?"

"You think she planted the Sarin?" Chin asked.

"I don't know what to think - but everyone is guilty of something..."

Steve nodded and Chin cuffed Chloe before he lead her off.

Jenna, Kono, and Jo sat as they watched Steve and Chin take Chloe to questioning. "How did you know?" Kono asked her.

She shrugged, "She's the woman he was cheating with - she probably has some weird idea that he'd actually leave his wife for her. Most cases they don't - but you know - motive - if Mikhail called - she would have seen it as a way out..."

"But why Sarin?" Jenna mused.

"Easy, it's big - what's the one thing we've been thinking about since this started?" Both Jenna and Kono shrugged, "This was like a terror attack," she continued, "had this gotten out - people would be focusing on the fact that there could be a terror plot - by the time they realize it's not... She would have shipped off with whatever cash promised to her without a single care in the world..."

Steve and Chin appeared and they nodded, Chloe had confessed... The case was over.

That evening Steve drove her back home, "Want to come in a bit?" she asked, "Yousef's probably asleep, can't believe he didn't even call all day, but you know - tea?"

He looked down at his watch, "I think I can spare some time before I go pick up Grace..."

He got out of the car and they walked in to the house, "You sure you don't mind?" she asked as she unlocked the front door, "you know she's more than welcome to stay here."

"I know," he said as they turned the lights on, "you just got back, you have other things to worry about."

She shrugged as she poured water into the kettle before she put it on the stove, they stood there watching it, "You're starting to learn things about me you don't really like," she stated.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I can see it, you kind of balk..." she shrugged as she looked at him, "you liked it better when I was an obscure no-one hiding behind Uncle Sam..."

"I wouldn't say that," he said, "it's just interesting to see you like this..."

"How is that?" she asked.

"Open..." he said.

She shrugged, "I get what you mean," she said.

She poured tea into cups and then they went to sit at the lanai, "I'm sorry it didn't work out with that guy," he said.

"No your not," she chuckled.

"Yeah, you get to focus on us more," he said, "why didn't it really work out?"

She shrugged, "He didn't want to be an option... I wasn't giving him that..." she let out a sigh, "I love Hawaii too much for his taste..." she put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Well," he said, "it's good to have you working with us again," he grinned, "and this time you're not running from something."

"It's good to be working again," she said with a happy smile.


	5. Blasts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, the places used in this story are real and mentioned for story purposes, I do only own my OCs and Original plot.

* * *

Yousef watched as his sister made breakfast, she had a frown on her face, "What?" he asked.

She looked up, "Nothing," she said as she stood back, "Take over," she said, "I need to go to work..."

He nodded and watched as she left him, she went upstairs, got dressed before she grabbed her helmet and keys and then she made her way downstairs, Yousef looked at her, "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"Not hungry right now," she responded before she walked out of the house and in to the garage, under oiled canvas fabric stood her bike, she pulled the fabric off and then she checked the bike before she got on to it, put the key in the ignition and revved it, she put on her helmet and then she rode off towards HQ.

When she walked in she found Chin, Kono, and Jenna standing there, "Morning!" she called out.

"Morning!" they all called back with grins. She was about to walk over to them but Danny's voice made her turn around, "Hey!" he said.

She turned around, "Danno! You're okay!"

"I'm better than okay," he said and then he held out his hands, "Come on, you get back - I deserve a hug."

She laughed and obliged him, Chin and Kono walked over as well when he spoke up, "I'm gone ten minutes, and everybody's just standing around doing nothing, huh?" He said as Jo stepped away.

Chin and Kono went to hug him as well, "Oh, can't keep a good man down, huh?" Chin said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry. Do we know you?" Kono teased

"Welcome back, brother," Chin said.

"Welcome back," Kono agreed.

"Thank you," Danny told them with a smile. He then saw Jenna who walked over to them as well, "So, uh, a couple of people told me that I owe you a thank you," he said.

"A hug'll do," Jenna said with an awkward shrug.

"Hug'll do? Okay, I'll take that," he said as he pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you," he told her.

Steve walked over to them, "Sidebar," he said as he took Danny to the side.

Jo chuckled as she went in to her office, her eyes widened to see the mess that was inside, boxes stacked and papers on her desk, "What the hell..."

Suddenly she looked up when she heard a loud voice, someone she didn't know, enter their workplace, "McGarrett," he said.

Everyone had their guns trained on him - Sang Min, even Jo had her gun out as they all circled him, "Put your hands in the air!" Chin yelled, "Get on your knees right now!"

"How'd you get in here?" Steve asked.

"I need your help," Sang Min responded.

Chin checked him for any weapons, "He's clean," he said as he looked up.

"I told you I'm not gonna cut you any deals," Steve said loudly and Jo frowned, deals?

"You don't understand," Sang Min said as Chin cuffed him, "I'll plead to any charge, take the maximum sentence, as long as you place me under protective custody."

"Oh, yeah?" Danny questioned, "What happened?"

"Wo Fat," Sang min responded. "I tried to make things right with him."

Steve hesitantly lowered his gun, "What did he say?"

Sang min glanced at Jo who lowered her gun as well, she wanted to hear what he had to say, "He told me he's not gonna rest until I'm dead, and then when I am, he's gonna come for you..." he then looked at Jo again, "and her, next."

Steve looked at Sang Min with wide eyes before he looked at Jo who stepped forward, "Why me?" she demanded.

"You think he doesn't know your back in Hawaii?" Sang Min said, "the Abdel Fattah girl?"

"Jo, that's enough - Chin - take him away -"

"Wait - no -" Jo said.

"Take him away," Steve said as he grabbed Jo by her wrist and he dragged her into his office.

"Are we back at this?!" she demanded, "You said deal, what sort of deal did Sang Min offer you?"

"He wanted to help us get to Wo Fat," he said, "I told him no - I'm not aiding a criminal..."

"That's not what I mean," she said, "Steve - I refuse to hide again..."

"What do you want to do?" he demanded, "Huh? Should I just let Wo Fat get to you?"

"We're both in danger here," she said, "I'll hide when you do."

"I'm not hiding," he said.

"Then I sure as hell am not - Steve - we're in this together - whether you like it or not," she put her hands on her hips and she glared up at him.

He sat down, "Why the hell did our dads have to be wrapped up in all of this?" he asked.

She shrugged as she sat down on his desk, "I'm pretty sure we're going to find out eventually," she said and then she spotted a box on his desk, "... This is Japanese..." she said, "from your dad's box?"

He nodded, "I think the person who sent this is the person that sent the postcards from Osaka, it was awarded to the man that bombed Pearl Harbor..."

She frowned, "Why does your dad have it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied quietly.

"Look," she said as she put it aside, "We'll worry about it later..."

He fell silent, she watched him with a quiet frown, "Where's Yousef?" he asked.

"Exploring the Island... Probably... How did you meet my brother?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Met him in Ireland," he said.

She shook her head, "Figures..."

He let out a sigh, "So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Buy myself a car," she said, "I have the money now..."

"Right, now that you're rich again," he said.

"You sound disappointed," she said with a frown.

He got up, "It's none of my business -"

"You really did like me better when I was an unknown," she said, "why?"

He shrugged and then he left her alone with her thoughts. She pushed herself off the desk and then she walked out of the office before she moved in to her own.

She stared at files and she let out a groan as she went to sit at her desk, "Oy vey," she said as she ran her hands over her face; she heard knocking on the open glass door, she looked up and saw Jenna standing there shyly, Jo shrugged, "Come in," she said, "see if you can find a place to sit."

"So Steve asked me to run some numbers he said you guys found in some of these papers," she said.

Jo sat up, "Yeah...?"

"I found that they were numbers to bank accounts," Jenna said, "all over the world - Tokyo, Helsinki, Bangkok - even in Budapest..."

"Accounts - for what?" she asked.

"They belonged to your father," she responded.

"Why would my father have so many bank accounts?" she asked.

"It's not just that," Jenna said, "but the fact he has cash in every one of those banks..."

Jo frowned, "What? Have you figured out why?"

"No," Jenna admitted, "but I found that he had a lot of back and forth with Kouji and Hiro Noshimuri."

"What the hell would my father want with the Yakuza?" she thought as she turned away.

"I don't know," Jenna responded, "but it feels like something very big was going on at the time of your father's death - and Wo Fat might be at the bottom of it all..."

"That's not what I wanted to hear..." Jo muttered.

Jenna looked apologetic, "I know... Not many people want to hear that someone they love was involved with Wo Fat..."

"What pulled you in to all of this?" Jo asked as she looked at the Analyst.

She suddenly looked sad, "Um, Wo Fat killed my fiance..." she said quietly.

"Oh," Jo said, "I'm sorry..."

"Thank you..." Jenna said as she got up and then she managed a grin, "If you need anything..."

Jo watched Jenna leave, "Maybe I mis-judged Jenna Kaye," she said.

That day was a slow one so Steve and Jo took off and they headed back to Jo's place where the garage door was open, "Yousef?" Jo called out as she removed her helmet.

"I'm in here," he called back, Steve pushed the bike in and they found Yousef in grease-coated clothes, a wrench in his right hand, and a light in his left, an old car sat there with a tarp covering it. "Steve," he said.

"Yousef, what are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Fixing up a car," he said, "While you were out - I got bored - so I went to a junkyard and bought this baby, I've been working on her all day." he grinned proudly as he stated this, "So what brings you around here, Steven?" he asked.

"I'm going to go buy a car that actually functions," she said simply, "Steve offered to go with to make sure I don't..." she paused and looked at Steve, "What did you call it?"

"Make a big mistake," he said.

"Right, that."

Yousef eyed them both, "Look, let me just grab what I need and we'll get going," Jo said before she left.

The car dealer was a well-dressed man with slicked back hair and an oily voice, he had not stopped talking since the pair arrived at the dealership, "And that is why I can cut you both a very nice deal!"

Jo blinked and then she looked at Steve, "He talks a lot," she stated.

"He's trying to make a sell," he replied.

"I know, but do people really listen when they ramble on like that?" she asked.

"You know what I don't know," Steve said as they walked away from the salesman, "what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I want a sturdy car," she responded.

"Get a Camaro," he said.

"Nah, I don't want to have the same car as Danny's," she said, "it's a sweet ride - but you know... It's Danny."

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

"If I tell you, promise you won't laugh?" she asked.

"If you want a Prius, I will laugh," he stated.

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up, I don't want a Prius," she muttered.

He chuckled, "Alright, what do you want?"

She stopped at a black Mustang GT, "This is what I want," she said.

He paused, looked at the car - and then back at her before he nodded, "I can see that happening," he said.

She grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah, go for it," he said brightly.

She laughed, "Alright," she said as she turned to the disgruntled salesman, "this one."

"Would you like to test her first?" he asked.

She looked at Steve and they both smirked, the man had no idea why they were smirking but Jo nodded, "Alright," she said, "I think I should test the car before I take her away."

The three got in to the car, the salesman sat in the front as Steve slid in to the back and Jo grabbed the key from the wary man, he honestly had no idea what to think of the pair, but he saw badges on the man so he knew that he could trust at least one of them.

Soon Jo was speeding down the streets, seamlessly weaving between cars and traffic, "I think we can get lights like Danny had installed in his," she said, her eyes never left the road.

"I can see that happening," Steve said, "No take it down to Tantalus, there's a nice scenic road there that takes you to Puu Ualakaa park -"

"We're not on a road trip," she said.

"I was thinking, this isn't your car yet, you don't want to get in trouble with HPD," he said.

"Yeah, after I.A. Showing up at our office, but Duke's a friend - he'll help us out..." she said over her shoulder.

"Can't always count on that," he shrugged.

"Ma'am," the salesman was gripping the seats with white-knuckled hands, "are you going to purchase this vehicle?"

She nodded, "I'm buying her," she responded.

The man nodded and Jo could swear he looked like he wanted to wet his pants. The procedure was done quick, and before they both knew it Jo and Steve were both headed to the Office - Jo happily driving in her new car.

The following morning Jo was headed to work, her phone rang and she put it on speaker, "Good morning," she said brightly, "I'm enjoying my baby a lot -"

"Chin says they found the money we took from the forfeiture locker," Steve said suddenly.

"What? The money you said somehow magically all went back?" she questioned, "how the hell does that happen?"

"I don't know, but the place where the money burned was apparently found by HPD - they're going to run the serials and find out - Jo -"

"Calm down," she said as she almost stopped, "we'll go see the Governor, I'm sure she'll be able to clear some things up," she stated.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"No, but it's worth a shot," she shrugged.

"Okay," he said.

Steve and Jo met up with Chin before they saw the Governor, "Steve, Duke said they were going to run the serials on the money - if they find out that -"

"That's impossible," Steve said, "Kono and I both saw that money burn."

"Not all of it apparently," Chin said. "Once HPD starts checking those serial numbers, they're going to know that that money was stolen from the asset forfeiture locker."

"Okay, maybe," Steve said, "but there's no hard evidence that traces it back to us."

"And you did say the money's all there," Jo reasoned.

Steve nodded, "Someone returned the exact amount that we stole, remember?"

They all stopped talking when the Governor and her people appeared, she was talking to Laura Hills, she then smiled when she noticed them, "Aloha Steve, Jo, Inspector Kelly."

"Aloha, Governor," Steve said.

"Morning," Chin responded before he nodded to Laura "miss Hills."

"Detective Kelly," Laura responded.

"Nice to see you back on the Island Jo, we were worried you were going to stay away long," the Governor said.

Jo suddenly remembered the emails between the governor and her father but she smiled anyways, "Hawaii has a way of reminding us where we really want to be, your task force made this island my home."

"And I' glad you're back, now - if you'll excuse us?" the Governor said.

"Actually, do you mind if I asked you a quick question?" Jo asked as she looked at her, "We can walk and talk..."

"Sure!" she said, Steve gave Jo a look and she shrugged before she walked off with her.

He now turned his attention to Chin, "When you going to ask her out?" he asked.

"Who, Miss Hills?" Chin asked.

"No, the governor," Steve said sarcastically, "Who do you think? Every time we see Laura, she's just giving you that look -"

"You're one to talk," Chin countered.

"What? How does this turn around?" Steve asked.

"You're the last person to advise anyone to make a move," Chin said as they made their way upstairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve demanded

"Are you saying this whole time Jo's in your face and you don't even notice?" Chin said.

"Notice what?" Steve said.

"You really are clueless," Chin laughed as they went up the stairs, "You don't think it was a coincidence her engagement didn't work did you?"

Steve was about to comment but Jenna interrupted him when they walked in to the office.

Outside Jo, Governor Jameson, and Laura walked, "So you see I just wanted to make sure of the integrity of my father's job - and since I saw that the two of you had a bit of a back-and-forth via email I thought maybe you would know if he was up to something he shouldn't be," Jo said.

The Governor nodded, "I knew your father, he helped out a lot with importing some goods on to the island... But that's all I know," she said.

"Oh," Jo said with a frown, "Thank you Governor," she said.

"I wish I could help you more, Jo, I really do..." Jo thought the Governor didn't sound very sincere.

"I'll just let you go back to work then," Jo said as she shook the Governor's hand, "Thank you so much for taking time to see me."

"It's the least I can do," she said, "you did save the son of one my friends..." here Jo knew she meant Steve. "I want to tell you ladies something," she suddenly spoke up, "there is no shame in making the first move... Understood?"

Jo flushed, was she so transparent that the Governor could see what she thought she had hidden so well?

"I'm sorry?" Laura said, looking just as baffled as Jo.

"Inspector Kelly," the Governor told her, "Call him. Do it now."

Laura laughed and nodded, "Yes, ma'am." The Governor walked away from them and Laura shrugged at Jo, "See you around," she said.

Jo waved and then she stood there for a bit thinking about what the Governor had said about her father - and about Steve, she turned and was about to make her way to the office but a loud explosion behind her knocked her to her feet, she covered her head as car debris flew around her, she could hear the Governor crying out, she turned to see Laura's car in flames, the blaze was so close to her she could feel the heat on her cheeks.

"Jo!" someone yelled from behind her, suddenly she was pulled to her feet and dragged away from the car, she stared at the car that Laura had died in.

Steve shook her gently, "Jo!"

"I think she's in shock," Jenna said as they watched her continue to stare at the car.

"She was just with the Governor and Laura," Chin said as the Paramedics rushed to the spot, HPD followed, and the task force was already there.

Jo was led to a Paramedic and they inspected her, "Is she alright?" Kono questioned.

"Mild shock," the Paramedic responded, "she'll be fine..."

"I'm fine," she said, "I just scrapped my knee when I fell..." she frowned, "I was just talking to her and then..."

Steve frowned, "Hey," he said and she looked up at him, "you'll be fine?"

She nodded, "I'm okay," she got up and then she walked over to Steve, Danny came running,

"Hey! What the hell happened, you were caught in the blast?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't close enough to get hurt, just got knocked off my feet," she responded, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine - just a little shaken -"

"Go home," he said.

"I'm fine, Steve," she sounded a bit annoyed now, "I'm working..."

He nodded and then they watched as Jenna ran over to them, "Jo!"

"I'm fine, I swear I'm fine people - stop asking me if I'm okay!" she said angrily, they all backed away from her and then she regained her composure, "It's just annoying when people keep asking you if you're okay - I swear I am, can we please focus on Laura?"

They nodded and then Danny and Jenna went to inspect the car, "I see a linear shaped cut in the metal coming from the steering column," Jenna said, "Looks like our killer used some detonating cord, which means that the initial blast came from the wheel itself."

Jo was inspecting the car with them, "That's bomb fragments?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Be careful," Jenna said.

"You guys get anything?" Chin asked as he joined them.

"Yeah, potential trace," Danny responded, "Kaye said the bomb came from the steering wheel column."

Chin grabbed the plastic bag from Jo who had been inspecting it, "Those look like BB's from a BB gun." Kono said.

"No," Steve said, "These are projectiles from a claymore mine."

"You're absolutely right," Jenna said, "I found this electric blasting cap wire attached to the car's ignition. It's from a claymore. I've seen this kind of improvised device before..."

Steve looked at her, "Wait a second. Whoa. Tell me you know who did this," Steve said.

"Yeah," she said, "the person who rigged this car is the same man behind the murder of my fiancé and your parents..." Jenna looked at Steve.

"Wo Fat," Jo said grimly.

Jenna nodded and they collected the evidence they could before they headed to the office, Jo felt Steve grab her hand as the others went ahead of them, she turned to look at him, "Really, I might punch you if you ask me if I'm alright," she said as she pulled her hand away from his.

"You sure?"

"Don't make me punch you," she said.

"Alright," he said as he led her to the others.

Jenna pulled up pictures of various cars that had been detonated by the same bomb, "The improvised explosive device is one of Wo Fat's preferred ways of execution, especially when he's trying to send a message."

"Okay, wait, you think Wo Fat did this? I mean, it seems sloppy," Danny said.

"Not Sloppy," Jo muttered, "try he's trying to send out a message - it's like he wants to make sure he hurts the people around them."

"Vindictive," Jenna nodded, "Think about it. You took out Victor Hesse and the Yakuza here- and now Badir his right and left hands. You made it personal..."

"That means the next time that could be one of us," Jo said with a frown.

"Yeah? Well, he's really going to be pissed when I toss his ass in a cell for the rest of his life, isn't he?" Steve demanded.

"All right, what else do we know about this thing?" Chin asked.

Jenna typed away and showed them a model of Laura's car, "Once the ignition engages, approximately 100 steel balls, about an eighth of an inch in diameter, shoot out at around 4000 feet per second through the interior of the vehicle- a directional blast aimed square at the face of the driver. It's a very personal, targeted attack." Jenna shook her head.

Jo hesitated, "Did she feel it?" she asked.

"No, she didn't," Jenna said gently.

"All right, Sang Min warned us that Wo Fat was coming, so targeting one of us I understand, but why Laura Hills?" Chin questioned

"I don't know. But our best chance at tracking Wo Fat is through this explosive," Steve said.

"Where would he get his hands on a claymore in Hawaii?" Kono questioned, "The military?"

Danny frowned, "Hold on. Somebody breaks into a military base and steals a crate full of mines, don't you think we would've heard about it?"

Jo shook her head, "The military wouldn't call HPD if there was a break-in, they have their own people to do that kind of investigating..." she frowned, "They'd want to keep it from getting out..."

Steve nodded, "Kaye, double-check with all the bases on the Island, see if any claymores have gone missing."

"Sure. I also have some contacts on the black and gray markets. I can see if they know any of the munitions dealers here," Jenna responded.

"Okay, good. Chin, Kono, you guys search Laura's office. Danny and I will check the house. There's got to be a reason Hills was targeted," Steve said.

"I'll stay here with Jenna - see what we can find," Jo offered.

Steve nodded and then watched as her phone rang, she excused herself and then she went in to her office, he followed her and heard Yousef's voice through the phone, "I'm fine," she insisted, "I don't even know HOW you found out -" she looked at Steve who shrugged,."

Not me," he said honestly.

"I'll be home later, I'm working on a case now," she sat down behind her desk and he moved to sit on a chair, "I will! Bye."

"How did he even find out?" Steve questioned.

"I don't even want to know," she muttered as she crossed her arms and she looked at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Want to do something later?" he asked.

"Laura just died and you're asking me if we want to do something later?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Thought it would be a good distraction," he said, "you say you're okay - but you don't look okay..."

She shrugged and she turned her chair, "I'm fine..."

"Think about it," he said as he got up, "maybe we'll grab Malasadas since you like them - I got to go - if you find anything keep me posted."

"You do the same," she said as she watched him leave.

Jo walked out to Jenna as the others left, "Okay - so did you contact your guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to run the fragments we found, maybe I can pull off a serial or something that can tell us the point of origin on these bombs," Jenna hesitated, "are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jo said with an annoyed sigh.

Jenna began to work and Jo watched as she ran serial numbers she found on one of the fragments, "Uh..." Jenna said suddenly.

"What?"

"There was a theft and the military conducted their own investigation. The mine was stolen four years ago from a shipment that was destined for Iraq. C.I.D. Investigated a defense contractor by the name of Dale O'Reilly, but never convicted him or recovered any of the stolen shipment..."

"Four years ago," she frowned.

"Why, is that significant?" Jenna asked.

"Four years ago I got intel that my cousin - Aziz - had acquired something that was stolen from the Military - I never knew what - and when we stormed the compound nothing was found..." she drummed her fingers on the table, "If Wo Fat is the one who did this - he probably got it off my cousin..."

She nodded and was about to say something but Steve called, Jo answered and put her phone on Speaker, "What is it?" she asked.

"Danny and I were just at Laura Hills' home," he said, "and we found something interesting."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Envelopes," he stated.

"The ones you were getting?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking them in to get tested just to be sure that it was Laura who was sending them - if it was..."

"Something's going on that's deeper than we thought?" Jo offered.

"Yeah," Steve said, "Jo, think you can meet us at the lab?"

"Yeah - sure -" she paused, "I have another call."

Suddenly she heard Kono's voice, "Steve HPD just called."

"HPD is calling me," Jo said.

"Get the phone," Steve said.

She ended the call with him and then she answered her phone, "This is Jumana Abdel Fattah," she said.

"Miss Abdel Fattah, at 1300 dispatch was called to report a fire at your home," the cop said.

She looked at the clock, it was 1:10, "Is it serious?" she asked with a deep frown.

"You should probably come as soon as possible - there is one man wounded -"

"Oh my God - Yousef - I'm on my way." she ended the call before she ran in to her office.

"Jo?" Jenna asked.

"There's been a fire at my home," Jo said, "My brother was injured -" she was shaking.

"Go, I'll tell McGarrett and the others -"

"They probably already know," she said before she ran out of the office.

She hopped into her car and sped off home, when they had said fire she had no idea what to expect - what she didn't expect was charred remanents of a home, "Where's my brother?" she demanded as she pushed her way through the crowds, Steve and Kono were already there.

"Jo, you need to breathe -" Steve began.

"Where the hell is my brother?!" she yelled at him.

"He's fine, they took him to the hospital - he needed immediate care - he was in the garage when the explosion happened -"

"Explosion? No one told me about an -" she was freaking out, "My home! My brother!"

Steve pulled her aside - away from the noise and the black flames, away from the yelling people and the sirens. He gently grabbed her head, "Jo - you need to calm down," he said as he made sure she looked at him, "Your brother is alive - he'll be fine - you need to focus - you can't lose your cool."

"My home..." she said and he saw tears in her eyes - he honestly couldn't say he had ever seen her cry before.

"A house can be rebuilt," he said.

She looked a bit helpless to him, "That was my home..."

He pulled her in for a hug and she didn't even fight it, he felt her cry into his shoulder as he tried to calm her down.

A short while later she had calmed down, she stepped back, "Sorry - overwhelmed..." she brushed her hand over the spot on his T-Shirt, "got snot and tears on there..."

"Looks like I need to change my shirt," he teased.

She blushed and stepped away from him before she closed her eyes and she let out a deep breath, "Okay - let's do this..."

"Go see your brother," he said.

"No, not before I see what happened to the house... I want to see if it's Wo Fat," she frowned, "it probably is."

"Hey," he said as he put his hands in his pockets, "you know my home is open to you and Yousef, right?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she looked at him, "that means a lot..."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders before they walked out, Kono, Chin, and Danny were waiting for them. Danny gently put a hand on her arm, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Better now," she said, "look, you guys go worry about Laura's case - I'll take care of this," she put her hands in her pockets.

"You sure?" Chin asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I'll stay back," Kono said, "for all we know the two cases are tied..."

"I'll go check on Yousef," Steve said.

"Call Jenna - or go see her because she found something important," she said as she gently pushed Steve away.

"Alright," he said, "if you girls need anything give us a call, got it?"

"We'll be fine," Kono said.

They nodded and both women watched as the guys left, Jo let out a sigh as she looked at Kono who managed a small grin, "They said the house is okay to process," she said, "it's still standing -"

"That's a miracle," Jo muttered.

"But we still need to watch out," Kono added.

"Noted," Jo said, "let's just get our kits and process the scene."

Kono nodded and both women went back to their cars, they grabbed their kits before they headed to the charred house, firemen nodded to them as they passed and Jo thanked the HPD officers as they cleared out, "Where should we start?" Kono asked.

Jo had grabbed a report from one of the HPD cops, she looked through it, "The blast originated from the kitchen," she said.

"Gas leak?" Kono asked.

"Smells like it might be," she said as she stepped over what used to be her couch. "I'm going to have to going to have to deal with the Insurance company now..." she grumbled.

"You're insured?" Kono asked.

"First thing I did after we got back from taking down the Cartel," she responded.

"Smart," Kono said.

"I was raised in the house of a business man, you pick thigs up," she shrugged before she kicked aside what used to be a cooking pot. "Did they turn off the main?" she asked one of the officers who stood at the door.

"Yes ma'am," he responded, "Electricity too."

"Okay," she said as she pulled out her phone, "I want you to keep an eye for these -" she showed him the little BBgun-like pellets, "if you find any of these try to find them..."

"What are we looking in to?" the officer asked.

"... Probably a Claymore bomb -"

"Jo, did you have a pressure cooker?" Kono suddenly asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"It looks like there was one in here," she held up a scrap of metal.

"What the hell," she said as she walked over to them, "No bomb?"

"No, there are fragments of a bomb here..." Kono pointed as she got up.

Jo frowned, "Let's collect what we can, if we can find a serial maybe Jenna can track it to see if it's in the same group as the bomb that killed Laura." Kono nodded, "I'm going to check on the garage," Jo added.

"Alright," Kono said.

Jo grabbed her kit and she made her way to the garage, the blast had torn at the wall but everything else was otherwise unscathed, Yousef's car was fine, and her bike was turned over. She walked over to it and then she righted it, Kono appeared, "We're done with the house, we should head back to the office."

"Yeah, look, you go on ahead, I'm going to go check in on my brother," she said.

Kono nodded, "Alright," she said.

Jo looked around the garage before she went out to her car, she put her things away before she got into the car and she raced off towards the hospital.

She walked to the main desk, the nurse behind the desk looked up at her, "How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Yousef Abdel Fattah," she said.

"Ah yes, he was just taken out of the ER, he's currently in room 306 - who are you?"

"His sister," she said.

"Jumana Abdel Fattah?" she questioned.

"That would be me," she said as she showed her a drivers license.

"Go on ahead," the nurse said.

"Thank you," she said with a grin before she sprinted off.

She found to room and a nurse walked out laughing, she leaned in and saw Yousef was wide away, his arm was in a cast and his leg was propped up on a pillow, "I see you're doing well," she said.

He saw her and then he started to groan, "Oh, the pain!"

"You're so full of it," she said with a grin before she walked in she pressed a kiss to his forehead before she sat down, "How are you feeling?"

"Meh, I'm fine - I've had worse than this," he said.

"Oh really," she said.

"Yeah once when I was in Russia I got caught in a fire-fight and I got a pullet right to the -" he paused, "You know what, you don't need to hear this story."

She cringed, "I think I know where it's going," she stated. He chuckled and adjusted his seating, she crossed her arms, "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't really remember a lot," he responded, "I was working on Ruth -"

"Who the hell is Ruth?" she demanded.

"My car, calm down..."

"You named that old Chevy - Ruth?" she said.

"Let me continue," he snapped.

"Sorry," she said.

"Anyways, I was working on Ruth and suddenly I heard the blast - before I could do anything about it - I was knocked off my feet - I woke up to the Paramedics pulling me out of the fire..." he concluded.

"You're lucky you only came out with a broken leg and arm," she said.

"And second degree burns on my..." he frowned, "sitting down it going to be hell." She laughed and she shook her head, "Tell me you at least know who did this," he said.

She nodded, "Wo Fat," she said, "yesterday one of the guys that worked for him came in - he said that Wo Fat's going to come after us... Us - and Steve..."

Yousef frowned, "What?"

"I did aid in the taking down of a major Cartel he's associated with," she shrugged.

"Joey, if you were in the kitchen - you would have been dead," he said seriously.

"Yeah, I lost a friend like that today," she stated.

He frowned, "So that's it? We get out of one problem and in to the next?"

"Except this time there is no place to hide..." she said, "Steve opened his home to us, it can be a temporary solution until we find a new place."

"Do you want to find a new place?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked.

"It seems like you liked it when you were staying at his place, when are you going to -"

"Don't say it -" she said, "The governor told us something similar to that and Laura got herself killed." She got up, "Since you're fine I've got to head back tot he office to run through the things we found at the house, if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"You know I won't," he said.

She patted his cheek and then she left, she had things to do.


	6. Busted

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, the places used in this story are real and mentioned for story purposes, I do only own my OCs and Original plot.

Hey guys! Just wanted to thank everyone who's reading and has favorited or followed this story so far! Why don't you leave a review to let me know what you think about this story?

* * *

Jo walked in to the office, the moment she walked in they fell silent, "How is Yousef doing?" Chin asked.

"Fine," she said.

"Where are Steve and Danny?" she asked.

"At the Governor's," Jenna said, "Jo, I ran the serials - the claymore is from the same batch that was used in the blast on Laura Hills' car."

Jo nodded and they looked up as they heard voices, Steve and Danny walked in and Steve walked over to Jo, she felt him put a hand on the small of her back. "Okay. Let me just make a statement, okay?" Danny said loudly, "Out of the top ten dopiest suggestions you have ever had, this is number one with a bullet."

"What idea is that?" Chin questioned.

"Oh, I'll tell you," Danny said, "He, uh... he wants to break into the governor's mansion. All those who think that's a certifiably demented idea, please raise your hand."

Jo reluctantly help up her hand, Chin and Kono had also held up their hands, Jenna looked confused.

"Please raise your hand," Danny said again.

"I'm new. I didn't think I got a vote," Jenna spluttered.

"You don't get a vote," Steve said, "Okay, and the rest of you are forgetting that Five-O is not a democracy; it's a benevolent dictatorship. Got it?"

"Why would you want to break into the governor's mansion?" Chin asked.

"The key that Laura Hills sent me from my father's tool box goes to an old antique bureau. All right? The exact same antique bureau that's in the governor's study." Steve explained as he held up the key.

Kono let out a sigh, "Okay, if the key fits... what do you think you're going to find in there?"

Steve shrugged, "The rest of my father's stuff.," he said.

"Steve," Jo said suddenly, "You mind if we spoke in private?"

"Sure," he said as she pulled him by his hand into her office. They stood there for a long moment before she hit him in the chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"What?" he said as he stopped her.

"The Governor's home?!" she said, "Are you crazy?"

"How's Yousef doing?" he asked.

"Do not try to change the subject!" she said, "You're about to do something stupid - I'm trying to stop you and you're asking... Why are you looking at me like that?" she thought he had a weird sort of smile on his face.

"You're worrying about nothing," he said.

"Worrying about nothing -" she threw her hands up, "My house got blown apart - and this -"

"Don't you want to know why the Governor knows your dad?" he said.

She let out a sigh and then she shook her head, "Fine - do whatever you want -"

His phone rang, "McGarrett," he said and then he frowned, "Wait, wait, wait. What? What? What? When? All right, we're on the way."

"What's wrong?" Jo asked when he hung up.

"That was HPD. The transport taking O'Reilly to prison just got hit," he said as they walked out.

"Okay," Danny said, "Steve and I will go check it out, okay?"

They all nodded and then the pair made to leave, Jo stopped him, "Steve - I was being serious -"

"We'll talk later," he said and then much to her surprise he kissed her cheek before he left with Danny.

"What the hell was that?" Jo muttered as she watched where he had been standing with wide eyes, her face was pink and Kono and Jenna were grinning.

"What was that?" Chin said.

"I have no freaking -" she then looked at Chin, "You told him something!" she pointed at him.

"Don't look at me -"

"He's been weird all day - touching me - and now that -" she pointed at him, "What did you do?"

"He was giving me heat so I had to take it off me," he said, "Sorry..."

She pointed at him, "This is something I do not need right now - it's going to complicate things SO much!"

Chin shrugged and then he looked at her, "So - how's your brother?"

"Fine and already flirting with the nurses," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I should probably head off back to what's left of my house to grab clothes and stuff since I'll be staying at Steve's... Again."

"Oh, are you now?" Kono said with a wink.

"You are all terrible," Jo said before she left.

Later that evening she was at the McGarrett house, Steve was pacing about as she watched him, "What happened?" she asked.

"Two cops were killed," he said.

"And O'Reilly?" she asked.

"Dead, Jo, there had to be a leak..." he said.

"At HPD? Did they even know he was going to testify against Wo Fat?" she asked.

"They knew he was going to be a witness," he said with a frown, "but not that he was going to testify - the only people that knew he was going to testify against Wo Fat are us - the Five-0 and the governor," he said.

She frowned, "The Governor?" she asked.

"Who else would tell him?" Steve asked, "A month ago, we walk in, she's having lunch with Hiro Noshimuri ,who - you might be aware of - is the head of the Yakuza, she claimed that he's an 'old friend' of hers," he sat down beside her, "The governor's in his pocket," he said.

She frowned as she adjusted her seat so she could look at him, "Steve - these allegations are serious - if you get caught breaking and entering into her home -"

"Jo, we need proof - solid proof - and the key looks like it fits -"

"The bureau in her office..." she let out a sigh as she studied him for a moment, "You're pig-headed."

"So are you," he said, he let out a sigh, "Jo - I'm going in there."

He got up and then began to pace again, "Fine," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Go," she said, "I'll have to figure out how to bail you out if you get caught..."

"I won't get caught," he said.

"She knew my father - and what she told me - didn't sit right with me - if you can find out how she knew him..." she got up, "then I'll cover for you if the cops come knocking."

He nodded and then he left her, she let out a sigh before she sat down again. He left half an hour later dressed like a ninja who was ready to sneak into the Governor's home. She watched him leave the house and then she began to worry about how he would get out of there.

He returned almost an hour later, "Go -" he said, "Go upstairs -"

"What the hell happened," she hissed as he began to glance out the windows.

"They key fit," he said.

"What?" she hissed as he turned down the lights.

"The key fit - Jo - my father was investigating -" they heard the door open, Steve pulled out his gun and then he grabbed the intruder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny yelled.

"Steve!" Jo yelled as she pulled Danny away from him.

"Would it kill you to knock on this door just once?" he was a mass of nervous energy and Jo could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"Knock on that door? Why? What's with the ambush? Why are you dressed like a ninja? What are you doing?" Danny asked and Steve glanced out the window again, "Okay. What is this?" he looked at Jo who frowned, "No, no, no. Don't answer. Tell me you didn't break into the governor's house."

"The key fit, Danny. This is what my father was working on before he was murdered, Danny. He was investigating the governor -" Steve said.

"You were supposed to stop him, not encourage him!" Danny told Jo who shrugged.

"You know how he is," she said.

Steve pulled out his phone and he stood between Jo and Danny, "Look at this. See for yourself. I found these in the drawer," he showed them a picture.

"That's Laura Hills with one of those envelopes," Danny observed. "Is that your truck?"

"That's my truck," Steve responded, "The governor found out that Laura was sending me pieces of evidence from my father's toolbox. And you know what else, Danny? I think Laura was stealing the evidence from the governor."

"That doesn't make sense, okay? Why would she do that? Why would she send you piece by piece?" Danny said.

Jo shrugged, "The box was full of things, if she sent them piece by piece I doubt anyone would notice..."

"But obviously someone did," Danny said.

"Come here," Steve said he ushered them to his table, "This is Laura's date book, okay?" he lit the lamp for them to see, they both nodded, "Now, for the last month, every Wednesday, I get something in an envelope from my father's toolbox. All right? Okay? Look at this." he flipped open the book, "Let's go back a month. Every one of Laura's Tuesday lunches is open."

"So what?" Danny asked.

"What happens on Tuesday? What happens on Tuesday?The governor has a standing lunch with the chief of police at Turtle Bay, and Laura knew that." Steve explained to them.

"So wait a minute. So Laura uses that time to slip into the governor's office... " Danny said slowly.

"And steal us a piece of evidence. And according to these photos in that bureau, the governor found out about it. She had Laura killed. Laura was trying to help me, Danny. It's my fault that she's dead." Steve concluded, he looked guilty and Jo understood what that felt like.

"Okay," she said as she drew their attention to her, "right now - we don't worry about this - it's late - and Steve obviously needs sleep, tomorrow morning we'll take this to the office - okay? We'll work on it with everyone else - but we're all worn out now - it's been a long day and we deserve a little bit of rest."

Both men nodded, she looked at Danny, "Danno - you should go home, get some sleep..." she said, "and I'll deal with this one," she gestured to Steve.

"Alright," Danny said as he ran his hands over his face, "I'm leaving."

She walked Danny out of the house and then she wished him good night before she shut and locked the door behind him.

"You're not going to yell at me are you?" Steve asked.

"No, but I really think you need to calm down," she walked back over to him, "please try to go get some sleep."

He sat down and tiredly rubbed at his eyes with his fingers, "Jo -" he said.

"Don't Jo me," she said, "I mean it Steve, you're running on fumes - go get some sleep!" she put her hands on her hips.

He got up, "Did you lose -"

"No," she said, "we're not talking about anything related to the case - go -" she pointed to the stairs.

He chuckled and then he shook his head before he marched past her up the stairs, she was not satisfied until she heard him shut his door, she then went to the room she occupied and she shut and locked the door before she changed and went to bed.

The following morning she woke up to Steve knocking on her door, "Jo we need to head out," he said.

She grumbled as she got up and she quickly changed before she stepped out of the room, her boots were in her hands, "Your car or mine?" she questioned as she trudged down the stairs.

He grabbed her keys as a response, they both strode out the door and into her car, she shoved her feet into her boots as he started the car. "Can we at least stop for coffee?" she asked as she laced up her boots and then she sat up and fixed her Hijab.

He nodded and then they stopped at a coffee place, they grabbed a light breakfast before they headed to the office.

Once they were there Steve did not waste time in explaining what had transpired the previous night, Jo just listened silently as she stood beside Kono.

"So you're saying that you think that the governor had Laura Hills murdered?" Chin questioned.

"Yes, " Steve said, "and Wo Fat made it happen."

Kono frowned, "All right, so what are we waiting for? Let's bring her in."

"Not going to be easy," Jo said with a frown.

"Whoa. Slow down. Okay? We don't have any hard evidence proving anything." Danny said as he tried to get them to calm down.

"But we have these photos." Jenna said.

"We might have them," Jo said, "but think about it - Steve broke in to her home to get them, and we're talking about an elected official here who - as far as everyone knows - has a pristine record... As much as I would like to get to the bottom of this too - we need to be very delicate about this... Any mistake could hurt Steve - or any one of us."

"She's probably going to say that he planted them there anyway," Danny added.

"Yeah, they're right. This isn't some liquor store stickup artist who everyone wants to see locked up. We're talking about an elected official with a spotless record and a 72% approval rating. If we're going to take her down, we're going to need something that sticks," Chin nodded.

"Fine," Steve said, "That's our focus now, okay? We silently investigate the governor like my father did, we get something on her and bring her down, and she leads us to Wo Fat."

Chin walked away from them as Jo leaned on the table, "Steve -"

"Jo, you need this just as much as I do," he said.

"I'm worried for you," she admitted, "I'm worried that this will hurt you more than help you."

Chin suddenly joined then again, "We've got a problem, HPD is on its way right now to arrest you for killing Laura Hills."

"What?" Jo said.

Everyone began to panic as they heard sirens, Steve ran to the window and then he looked at them, "Kono, get everything off the screens. Wipe the drives. Wipe everything."

"Jo, you need to hide everything we're working on," he said, "I need to go."

"What - wait -" she protested.

"Just do it!" he said as he lightly pushed her towards her office.

"Don't -" he had already run off, she looked at her friends as they began to work to hide whatever HPD could find incriminating against him.

Jo hid what she could in cabinets and under her desk but she knew it would be useless, HPD was conducting an investigation and the team was in her office.

"What did they say about this mess?" Danny asked as he indicated the boxes.

"I told them they weren't anything to do with the investigation on Laura Hills, which is true -" she frowned, "but they're still going to take me in for questioning."

"What? Why?" Chin asked.

"I was with Steve in the past 24 hours - I'm probably an accessory to crime - plus I was the last person that spoke to Laura before she was killed..." she frowned.

As if on cue an officer appeared and gestured to her, "See you all on the flip-side..." she muttered before she walked out with the cop.

Chin ran his hands over his face as he let out an exasperated sigh, "Now they took Jo!"

"She'll be fine," Jenna said but she sounded unsure. "Do they really think that McGarrett killed Laura Hills?" she asked Danny.

"Right now, it doesn't matter what they think, okay? It's about the evidence. It's our job to prove that he didn't do it, okay?" Danny responded as he watched Jo go with the cop.

Chin frowned, "Well, I'm not going to stand around here and do nothing." he said as he burst out.

"What? Chin, where are you going?" Kono called after her cousin. "Chin!"

What they didn't expect were men they didn't know, "Officer Kalakaua, Detective Ahuna, Internal Affairs. I have orders to bring you in." What did I.A. Want with Kono?

"I already told your friends that I don't know where McGarrett is," Kono responded.

"It's got nothing to do with the McGarrett situation," Ahuna responded.

"Okay, Ahuna," Danny said with a tired sigh, "Then, what the hell is it about?"

"We got a witness that can place Officer Kalakaua at the scene of a break-in," Ahuna responded.

"What break-in?" Kono asked.

"The HPD asset forfeiture locker. Apparently, you know about some money hat went missing recently. Officer Kalakaua, I need you to come with me right now or face charges of obstructing an investigation."

"Relax, okay?" Danny said, "She doesn't know anything," he then turned to Kono and he lowered his voice. "Hey. Uh... just keep your mouth shut. Don't say anything, okay? We'll take care of it. All right?"

At HPD Jo sat in the interrogation room, she was calmly sitting there staring at the glass in front of her, she knew they probably thought she had gone with Steve, an investigator walked in, "Miss Abdel Fattah," he said, "I'm Detective Kahiona I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about Steve McGarrett," he stated.

"Ask away," she said.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"I was at Steve's house, as you are aware my home was burned down in a fire yesterday," she responded.

"And why not take a hotel room?" he asked.

"Steve offered his home to me," she responded, "I've stayed there many times before."

"And where was he last night?" he asked.

"Working," she responded, "he was investigating a lead he found on the Laura Hills' case."

"And what about on the morning of Laura Hills' murder?" he asked.

"He was at the office," she responded, "and I was with the Governor and miss Hills' at the time," she shrugged.

He frowned and studied her, "Do you know where McGarrett might be going?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I have no idea - Detective Kahiona, I am really sorry - but am I here for a reason other than the fact that I am connected to McGarrett?"

"No," he said.

"Then, is it okay if I went? I'm curious as to see the outcome of this case just as much as you are," she stated simply.

"Sure..." he said oddly.

"Mahalo," she said as she got up and then she left.

She hurried back to the McGarrett house to see if Steve had gone there, she saw that his truck was where it was that morning so he had to be there, she ran in to the garage and found that the Marquis was missing. She groaned, had he gone rogue?

Her phone rang, she answered it with a frown, "Danno?"

"Jo, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm at Steve's," she said, "I think he's gone rogue..."

"Yeah, Kamekona just called... He took a gun from him -"

"But Kamekona is a parolee - how the hell did Steve -"

"Jo, where would Steve go?" he asked.

"I don't know, I would have thought he'd come back here but he's not - he's going to go for the Governor..."

"Okay listen, go back to the office - Kaye is still there, clear out your stuff because it seems like as of now the Hawaii Five-0 doesn't exist anymore - get your things out and find a place to put them because the next couple of days might be rough."

She didn't know where to go with them, "Where do you suggest?" she asked.

"I don't know, figure out a place, I need to try and find Steve and try to stop him before he makes a very... Very stupid mistake."

"Alright, good luck," she said as she walked out of the house.

"Jo, before you do anything I need you to try and call Steve, he's not answering his phone."

"I'll try my best," she said before she ended the call and she climbed into her car, she pressed the call button as she stated the car, she didn't have to wait very long before she heard his voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled.

"Jo," he said weakly.

"No, have you gone rogue?!" she demanded.

"Jo, this is my only chance - I can't stay on the phone long or they'll find me - we both deserve answers -"

"Steve," she pleaded, "think about this -"

"I have," he said.

She frowned, "Then - be careful," she said.

"You too," he said before the line went dead.

"Idiot," she muttered, "why do I always chose the idiots?" she shook her head before she headed to the office. The moment she ran in she was met with Jenna, "Just you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jenna frowned, "Kono was taken by HPD - something about stolen money, Chin just ran off, and Danny went after McGarrett," she explained, "what are you doing here?"

"Grabbing my things - and we need to make sure that HPD can't find anything - did you wipe the drives?"

"Yes," she said.

"Did you make a backup?" Jo asked as they walked in to her office and Jo began gathering her things.

"Yes," she said as she held up a flashdrive, "Everything is on here..."

Jo grabbed it and then she shoved it into her pocket, "I just contacted Steve, he's gone off the grid," she said as Jenna helped her carry a box.

"What's he doing?" she asked.

"He's going after the governor," Jo responded.

Jenna's face paled,"What?"

"I know Steve," she said with a frown, "he's going to lay low until it's time," they walked out of the office, "I just need to get these to safety."

Jenna nodded and they packed the things into the trunk, "Nice ride," Jenna said.

"Thanks, you're the first and only one to say that so far," she chuckled. Jenna patted her shoulder, "Okay, I'm heading off - I'll be at Steve's place if you guys need anything."

Jenna nodded and watched as Jo got in to the car and then she drove off. As she drove Jo heard her phone rang, she answered it and she put it on speaker, "Hello," she said.

"Hey Joey," Yousef said.

"Hey! Run out of nurses to flirt with?" she asked.

"Nah, but I'm being discharged, think you can pick me up?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "okay - I'm on my way." she hung up and then she changed her course to the Hospital where she would pick up her brother.

He was waiting outside with a nurse, she stepped out, "Seriously, how are you not married yet?" she demanded.

"I like playing the field a bit," he winked at the nurse.

She helped him in to the car and then she took his to the McGarrett house, "This is a temporary solution so don't get comfortable," she had him set up in the room she was staying in, "you good?"

"Yeah," he said.

She brushed his hair back, "Okay, stay put, I'm going to be working downstairs, if you need something just call."

He nodded and watched as she walked out of the room.

Jo headed downstairs and then she grabbed the boxes and she set them in the Lanai, she would keep them there for a while. She kicked her shoes off before she went to organize her things, she tried to look through the files but her mind was on Steve and she was worried.

The day wore on and she couldn't stop thinking and worrying about Steve, it was late when her phone rang, "Danno?"

"Jo, get over to the Governor's house," he said.

"What's happened?" she said as she sprung to her feet, she shoved her feet into flats as she sprinted out the door.

"Steve," he said, "I'm on my way - HPD is already on the way..."

She was already in the car and she sped off towards the Governor's house, when she arrived HPD filled the area, "Jo! Over here - Jo!"

"Danny," she called out, "Hey, hey, Chin!"

"Jo! Danny!" Steve said when he saw them, Chin was dragging Steve into a squad car.

"Hey!" Danny yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jo said.

"What happened?" Danny demanded.

"The governor's dead," Chin told them after he shoved Steve into the car

"What are you talking about?" Danny said.

"It was Wo Fat. You understand? It was Wo Fat, Danny -"

"Let him go!" Jo said, "Please Chin, just let him go!"

"He was the only one there. His gun was just discharged. I can't let him go," Chin said.

"Yes, you can. We have jurisdiction. We're Five-O. Get him out," Danny demanded.

"You don't understand, Danny. There is no Five-O anymore," Chin said.

Danny stood back like he couldn't believe it, "What did you do, huh? What did you do? You just went back to them after everything they did to you? Huh?" he demanded as Chin got in to the car.

"Hey," Danny said, "don't worry. I'll get you out of there. Hang in there. I'll get this thing straightened out, okay?"

Steve looked at Jo who was frowning, he managed a grin her way before the car drove away. Danny gently rubbed Jo's back, "Come on," he said, "it's going to be okay... We're going to get him out of there, okay?"

She nodded and then they walked away from the scene, the Five-O was officially disbanded, Steve was going to Jail - and now Kono was going through an inquiry.

"Could this day get any better?"

"Let's not push our luck," Danny said.

They got in to their cars, each one of them went to their own separate ways.


	7. More Questions, No Answers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, the places used in this story are real and mentioned for story purposes, I do only own my OCs and Original plot.

Hey guys! Just wanted to thank everyone who's reading and has favorited or followed this story so far! Why don't you leave a review to let me know what you think about this story? Also, longest chapter yet!

* * *

She liked listening to AC/DC when she drove, sometimes it soothed her - ironically it seemed to work when she was most nervous - and now it did help as she drove to the Halawa Correctional Facility, it had been exactly three days since Steve was taken away for the murder of Governor Patricia Jameson. Typically he didn't like it when they visited, he had been clear that he did now want any visitors, she stopped in the parking lot of the prison and then she stepped out of her car, she let out a heavy sigh as she tried to still her shaking hands. Truth of the matter was in the past three days she had been all over the place - she had been around Danny and Kono a lot - and as much as she hated it they saw less and less of Chin. A surprising friendship she had made was with Jenna, initially she hadn't liked the Analyst - but now that Steve was in prison she was her closest ally that understood just what she was trying to do.

She walked forward, gravel crunching beneath her sandals as she walked to the doors, she handed her purse to security before she walked through metal detectors, a woman officer quickly patted her down and then when they found that she was fine she walked to a cop, "I'm here to see Steve McGarrett," she said.

The cop nodded and ushered her to the visitation room, she sat on the chair as she looked at the bullet-proof glass that separated the visitors from the people on the other side, she saw him saunter to sit facing her, they both grabbed the phones and places them on their ears. "Why do you look smug?" she questioned.

"I don't look smug, I'm happy to see you," he said with a grin.

She blushed and then she looked down at her lap, "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too," she said as she looked up.

"What's up?" he asked.

"A lot," she responded.

"Want to tell me what's happening with everyone?" he asked.

"Well," she said with a sigh, "Rachel is pregnant," she said, "Danny informed me yesterday... Kono is on suspension, some old lady was able to identify her when you guys..." she trailed off.

"How's she taking it?" he asked.

"Not so well," she stated, " it's been three days since you've been in here, I've been out surfing with her yesterday and this morning - she's unhappy..."

"Don't blame her, and Yousef?" he asked.

"He's staying at the house, I hope you don't mind? I put him in my room..." she shrugged.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked," she responded, "I've been working a lot."

Plus, how do you tell someone you've been sleeping in their bed without sounding like a weirdo or a stalker..

"You've been sleeping in my bed, haven't you?" he asked.

She balked, "How do you even think to say that?" she asked.

"You have a look," he said with a shrug.

"Right, I have a look - is it the constipated one?" she questioned.

He chuckled, "No, you get that one when we go out to eat..." he then fell silent.

"Look, I need to get going, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get shanked..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your concern is heartwarming..." he said dryly.

She grinned, "Steve - take care of yourself," she said, "and you look good with a beard."

"Really?" he said as he ran his hand over the stubble on his chin, "should I grow it out?"

"Not too much," she teased.

They were silent for a moment, "Steve - I just..." she hesitated, "I need to..." she felt her mouth go dry, why did it always seem so hard to just say what you need to say.

He seemed to understand what she was trying to get across, "I know," he said.

She blushed and then she looked down before she coughed awkwardly and she regained her composure, "Just don't drop the soap, okay?" she said.

He nodded and chuckled, "I won't."

"I'll try to get you out of here," she said before she let out a sigh when she saw a cop stand behind Steve, "looks like our time is up," she said simply.

"Be safe," he told her.

"You too," she said before they both put the phones where they belonged, she got up, glanced back at him a final time before she left.

At the McGarrett house Danny was sitting in the Lanai, Jo joined him as she handed him a mug of coffee, "How's Steve?" he asked.

"Fine," she said, "he looked like he was okay - I told him not to drop the soap... And I told him about Rachel."

He let out a sigh as he put his feet up on the coffee table, she did the same thing and they watched the ocean, "You didn't tell him about Joe?" he asked.

"No, he would have had a fit," she responded as she looked at Danny, "you know how he is..."

"Unfortunately I do, and did you... Tell him?" he asked delicately.

She shook her head, "I just can't, Danny - it isn't as easy as you think it should be - I mean... He's the great - and insane - super SEAL, and I'm just - me."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't give it a try," he said.

"There is no... Try... For me," she said, "even if he did - it's not like anything could happen - it's not like we can date - and find out if we'd like to get married and do so - and then have kids... It's not going to happen."

"You really think that far into the future?" he asked.

"I'm Arab, it's what we do," she said dryly.

"Let's just say - that he does feel the same way - what then?" he asked.

"Then - nothing happens - I still can't be with him," she shrugged.

"Why the hell not?"

"Why are you so concerned? You used to call us a match made in hell," she said.

"You are," he said, "but I'll admit that you have some sort of affect on him... And it's nice to see him get yelled at from time to time."

"You guys saw that, huh?" she asked.

"What would it take?" he said.

"For one - he would have to convert - but I am sure as hell not asking anyone to do that, it's a chose - a lifestyle choice - and no one should be forced to do something they don't want to do," she said, "look, I'll eventually grow out of this - find myself a suitable guy that I like a lot and will settle for..." she shrugged, "you're just trying to fix us up because things are going good with you and Rachel," she said.

He didn't comment on this, "How's Kono doing?" he asked.

"Not so good," she admitted, "I mean - we go surfing - and we're supposed to go tomorrow, but she just has this perpetual sad look," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wish there was something I could do, but I know there isn't, this goes far beyond what I can do..."

Danny let out a sigh and then they frowned, "Rachel's still in Jersey," he said.

"Why don't you go after her?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I have to much to worry about over here..."

"But Rachel... She's family," she said.

"Yeah, unfortunately so are we," he said.

"Awww Danno, you love Ohana!"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, it's not so bad," he retorted. A couple of days later was Governor Jameson's funeral and Jo was in attendance. She stood with the crowd in a black suit, her hijab was black and she wore black pumps, in the front stood HPD, Jo could barely see Chin as they stood in silence listening to the choir sing, she was scanning the crowd and she saw Chin turn to look at someone, she turned to see who he was looking at and saw someone that made her balk, Wo Fat.

She felt her hand go to her hip where her side-arm was always concealed but she knew how it would look if she suddenly opened fire in the middle of a funeral. Once the funeral was over she was met up with Chin, "Did you see who's here?" he asked quietly.

"Wo Fat," she muttered, "can I please just put a bullet in his head now and be done with it?" she asked.

Chin shook his head as they rushed their pace, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he fought off Wo Fat's thugs, the man turned around and he studied them both, Jo thought he looked unassuming - like nothing more than a business man, but she had a brother in a cast and a friend in prison to say otherwise.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he said.

"We know it was you. It's just a matter of time before you're trading places with McGarrett." Chin said and Wo Fat's thugs stepped in but he stopped them.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Lieutenant Kelly, smart move, rejoining HPD," he said and then he turned to Jo, "And Miss Abdel Fattah, as radiant as ever," he said before he slid in to the car.

Chin grabbed her hand to keep her from doing anything stupid, she watched as the car drove away. They walked away and Chin showed her something in his hand, "Did you grab that from one of his men?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, look, we need to head back to the office, can you get Danny to go there - I think he's kind of pissed with me..."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to head home and change before I head to the office," she took her shoes off and she walked barefoot, "I'll get Danny, I think Danny contacted Joe."

"He'll be great to have around," Chin said before he shut her car door and she rolled down the window.

"Yeah, see you later," she said.

He nodded and then watched as she drove off.

Meeting the boogey man was unsettling to Jo, she had seen pictures of him many times - but now she knew him - she knew what he sounded like - how tall he was compared to her - and what kind of car he rode around in... He was more real - and she didn't know what to make of that.

She made her way to the McGarrett home where Yousef was sitting in the living room looking at a newspaper, "I found this house in Waikiki," he said, "I think we should check it out."

"I need to head to the office," she said as she went upstairs to change, ten minutes later she was back out the door again.

It didn't take her long to get to the office, Chin was already inside and waiting for her, she walked in and then she grinned, "Did you call Danny?" he asked.

"Yeah, as I was on my way here, he's on his way."

Five minutes later Danny walked in with Joe, "Hey. You should have to arrest yourself for breaking that seal, Lieutenant." he said,:

"Don't worry, I brought a spare," Chin said as he pulled a roll of tape from his pocket.

"So. What's up, buddy? You've been ducking me for about a week now," Danny said.

"Welcome back, Joe," Jo said as she shook his hand.

"Thank you," he responded.

"I've been a little busy," Chin said.

"You've been busy? What are you doing, putting more of your friends behind bars? And Jo, how long has this been going on? You're hanging around the man who helped put the man you love behind bars."

"Love?" Joe said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm never telling you jerks secrets," she pointed to Danny and Chin, "You can't keep a single one."

"Do you think I had a choice?" Chin demanded as he looked at Danny.

"Mm-hmm," Danny nodded.

"McGarrett was standing over the governor's body with a gun in his hand, Danny. I had a full SWAT team right behind me, who saw exactly the same things. Now, what was I supposed to do?" Chin said.

"That's a good question. I'm glad you asked. Because what I think that you should have done is let Five-O investigate, instead of dismantling it. Instead of running off and joining HPD."

"Running off?" Chin said.

"Guys! Enough!" Jo said, "This isn't helping us or Steve - Danny cool it, please - Chin probably is better able to help Steve as a cop - right now you and I are civilians - there is not much we can do, we were stripped of our badges by Lieutenant Governor Dennings, and that was it - we need to figure out how to fix this whole big mess."

Both men fell grudgingly silent as Joe nodded to Jo, "Jumana is right," he said suddenly, "Arguing is not going to help Steve..."

The silence continued on for a moment longer before Chin spoke up, "We saw Wo Fat at the funeral this morning," he informed them.

"Hold on. You saw... Why didn't you arrest him?" Danny said, his voice registered shock.

"With what? We got nothing. Ballistics confirmed the gun that McGarrett had in his hand was the murder weapon. And since it was freshly discharged when Wo Fat put it into his hand, lab found traces of GSR on McGarrett's clothing. The key is gonna be proving that he didn't fire it," Chin said.

"Okay. Hold on," Danny said suddenly, "What about the security cameras?"

Chin shook his head, "No, they were down. Steve disabled them all during his break-in."

"What an idiot," Jo muttered as she rubbed at her temples.

"So you got no footage of the real killer coming or going?" Jo asked.

"No," Chin frowned.

"All right. Steve got blasted in the neck with a stun gun," Danny said. "He got marks on his neck. What about that?"

Chin shook his head with a frown, "Prosecuting attorney will have that tossed out. McGarrett took out the governor's entire security detail. They can easily make the case that any physical trauma occurred then." Chin explained.

"Man's like a bull, he took down all of the guys himself -" Jo frowned.

Jo nodded as he stood beside her, "Sounds like we got a lot of work ahead of us. Do you guys have a dossier on this Wo Fat character?" he asked.

Chin nodded, "Jenna Kaye does. She used to work for the CIA."

"Well, I'll try not to hold that against her," Joe said.

Jo chuckled, "Yeah, it'd be a good idea not to, she's actually not that bad when you get to know her."

Joe winked at her with amusement before he turned to Chin, "Where can I find her? Mahalo Inn. Room 107." Danny responded instead.

"I know the place. Do me a favor. Give her a ring, tell her I'm on my way," Joe said.

"Before you go," Chin said, "Wo Fat spoke to Jo," he said.

Danny and Joe both fell silent, "What?" Danny said, "He saw - no - he spoke -"

"To be fair I pretty much walked up to him," Jo said.

"What is wrong with you?" Danny said, "is there something wrong with your head? The man is after you and Steve - get it?"

"You think I don't know that?" she said, "It happened, okay? It was bound to happen."

"You need to take your safety seriously," Danny said as he pointed at her.

"Match made in hell?" Chin offered as Joe left them.

Danny was about to say something but he was cut off with his phone ringing, "Williams," he frowned, "When? Okay. Don't move. I'm on my way."

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"Steve's been stabbed at Halawa, Victor Hesse did it -" he said.

"I told him not to get shanked!" she said as they ran out of the office. They all hopped in to Danny's car and then he sped off towards the prison, with Chin heading the group they were easily admitted to Victor Hesse's cell, the moment they walked in the man looked up with a frown, it was like he knew what they were there for, Danny and Chin grabbed a hold of him before they threw him back onto his bunk.

"What, this was your plan all along? Huh? Frame McGarrett, get him in here so you could take him out?" Danny said angrily.

"I wasn't trying to kill him. I was trying to save his life," Hesse responded.

"T-trying to save his life?" Danny spluttered.

"Believe me, if I wanted to gut the man, I would've done it. I stabbed him in the abdomen, low and to the center, avoiding all the vital organs." Hesse responded.

"Why would you do that?" Danny questioned.

"Because... that would give him the best chance to escape." Hesse said.

"Escape?" Jo questioned as she pushed Danny and Chin aside, she was calmer than the pair of them, nicer - Hesse seemed to like that.

He paused, "You're the Abdel Fattah girl," he said.

She felt Danny and Chin stiffen on either side of her, "Yeah, I'm the Abdel Fattah girl," she said.

"Wo Fat wants you almost as badly as he wants McGarrett," he said with a frown, "what did you do to piss him off?"

"It's a long story - what do you mean you were helping Steve escape?"

Hesse let out a long and heavy sigh, "I told McGarrett that Wo Fat ordered me to kill him."

Danny frowned, "If Wo Fat wanted to kill McGarrett, why didn't he just do it when he killed the governor?"

"You're the detective, I'm sure you can figure it out." Hesse said snidely.

"He needed the governor out of the way so he pinned her murder on McGarrett. And when McGarrett's killed in prison by the man he put away, no one asks any questions. Is that it?" Chin said.

"You two catch on fast," Hesse said.

Jo frowned, "But that doesn't explain why you didn't kill him -" she frowned, "Of course - Wo Fat has a way of tying up loose ends - if Steve dies, you don't live very long..."

"Exactly," Hesse said.

"Steve's going to find Wo Fat - but first - he's going to need medical attention..." she frowned.

They left and Jo got in to her car so that they could figure out what to do, they were standing by the office when Kono suddenly appeared, "What does he think he's doing?"

"He's going after Wo Fat," Danny responded.

"Okay. So we have to help him," Kono said.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a little difficult, considering who we're dealing with. Okay, Steve will not contact us. He won't want us implicated for aiding and abetting." Danny said.

"Okay. So we have to find Wo Fat first." Kono said.

"Will Ling might know where he is," Chin said as he showed them the wallet he had snatched earlier.

"Will Ling? Who's Will Ling?" Danny asked.

"One of Wo Fat's lapdogs who happened to, uh, drop his wallet at the cemetery," Chin said.

"Nice," Kono said with a laugh.

"If we follow this guy, he's bound to lead us to his boss," Chin said.

"I can run his ID, trace his cell, run surveillance," Kono said.

"How are you gonna do that? You don't have access to HPD's database," Chin told his cousin.

"I'll use your password," Kono said simply.

"Oh! That's not a good idea.," Chin frowned.

"What? Why?" Kono questioned.

"You're not carrying a badge anymore, Kono. I can't guarantee HPD back up -"

"Okay, you guys argue about this, I'm going to go find Steve," Jo said suddenly.

"Where would he go?" Kono asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to drive around - see what I can figure out... If you need anything just give me a call."

"Got it," they said before they watched Jo run off.

"If we don't figure this out," Chin said, "she's going to be devastated..."

"Yeah, no kidding, I'm the one who's had to hear her mope for the better part of a week," Danny said with a chuckle.

Kono grinned before they all went to do what they needed to do.

Jo was thinking about places Steve would go to lay low, he was injured - that would mean he would need immediate medical attention - however he couldn't go to a hospital because then he would be caught and she imagined his way to freedom had to be paved with injured employees of the state.

Where could Steve go to get help without drawing to much attention to himself?

It then dawned on her, their Medical Examiner Max, he would probably know how to patch Steve up. She swiftly looked through her contacts and then she found Max, she called him and put her phone on speaker.

"Hello, this is Max Bergman." his answered.

"Hey Max, I don't know if you remember me -"

"Of course I do," his tone didn't hold the tone of someone who did, she wasn't all that insulted, she had dealt with worse savants before. "Jumana Hassan -" he paused, "I believe Abdel Fattah?"

"Yeah, Max - where are you?"

"I am at my home, why?" he said.

She hesitated, "Is Steve at your home?"

He hesitated as well, "Yes, I have just found Lieutenant Commander McGarrett," he responded, "I am currently getting ready to clean his wound."

She nodded, "Would it be okay if I came over?" she asked.

"Yes, I will text you the directions," he said.

"Thank you." A short moment later after she ended the call she received the address and she headed off to the destination. When she got to the house she found it was an apartment, she walked up the stairs and then she knocked on the door, Max's voice came muffled as he told her to just walk in.

She opened the door and then she shut it behind her and she then shut the door, she could see a trail of blood leading in to the kitchen where Max had somehow lifted Steve onto the kitchen table, he was currently working on patching Steve up.

"Max!" she cried out. He nodded to her and then she hesitated as she walked over to them, "How is he doing?"

"Commander McGarrett is doing fine," he said.

She nodded, "How about I clean up this blood?" she asked.

"That would be kind of you," he stated.

She nodded as she looked for a bucket, mop, and some Lysol, when she found what she needed she got to work. A while later Jo and Max sat on the coffee table and they watched Steve, he was now bandaged and Jo had managed to somewhat clean him up. Jo frowned as she leaned forward on her knees, "Commander McGarrett? Commander McGarrett, can you hear me?" Max tried.

Steve grimaced as he came to, he then groaned when he felt the bandages, he then looked at them, "Max, least you can do after patching me up is call me Steve."

"Oh. Well, thank you... Steve." Max said awkwardly,

Steve then looked at Jo who was frowning, "Not going to yell at me, are you?" he asked as he lifted his hand to lightly touch her cheek.

"Idiot," she said with a sigh, "I swear to God you're an idiot!" she gently grabbed his hand and then she shook her head.

Steve turned to Max, "I'm sorry I broke in your house. I, um... I didn't really have anywhere else to go," Steve said.

"No apology is necessary. In fact, I'm quite humbled that you feel comfortable enough to come to me. However, I am curious as to how you acquired that wound. I'm guessing that it was a crudely sharpened piece of unsterilized metal..."

Steve fixed a dry stare on Max, "I got shanked in prison, Max."

"Oh. So then...you didn't come by that uniform in a legal manner?" Max said hesitantly.

"You don't watch the news, do you?" Steve said.

"I try not to. It's very scary," he got up and handed Steve some clothes, "My roommate is visiting family on the mainland. You two are approximately the same size."

Steve groaned as he sat up, "Thanks, buddy."

Jo handed Steve a shirt, "Put it on," she said.

He chuckled as he grabbed it from her, and then he got up again with another groan, a knock made them look up, "Who is it?" he said sounding panicked.

"It's all right," Max said.

"Max, don't get the door -!" Steve said loudly.

"Steve - calm down!" Jo said as she tried to keep him from freaking out.

"It's all right," Max insisted as he opened the door and Danny walked in.

The moment he walked in he looked at Steve angrily, "What the hell is the matter with you, huh? What is the matter with you?! Breaking outta jail, taking out a cop?! Have you lost your mind?"

Steve looked at Jo, "Is that why you weren't yelling at me?"

"You're lucky I wasn't yelling at you," she said as she buttoned up his shirt, "I wouldn't have let you get off lightly..."

"Would you pay attention to me?" Danny demanded.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Steve questioned.

"I'm not yelling at you!" Danny yelled.

Max hesitantly decided to input, "Actually, you were expressing yourself in a very loud manner."

Danny tossed Max a nasty look, "Hey, zip it, Kermit, okay?" he then turned his attention back to Steve as Chin walked in. "Have you lost your mind?"

"What choice did I have, Danny?" Steve questioned as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"What choice did you have?" Danny said.

"Shh, shh! Shh, shh," Chin said.

"What does that even mean?!" Danny demanded.

"You all right?" Chin asked.

Steve nodded, "Thank you for asking, Chin. Yeah, I'm all right! Thanks to Max."

"Mahalo for calling," Chin told Jo who grinned and he winked at her she blushed and glared at him.

"Anybody follow you guys?" Steve asked.

"Undercover unit tried to, but we managed to shake the tail," Chin responded. "Hey, heard you stole a squad car - where'd you ditch it?"

"A few blocks south. It's behind a construction site," Steve responded.

"I'll take it up to the North Shore, distract HPD," Chin said.

Steve frowned, "You are HPD, Chin. You remember?" Steve questioned.

"Hey, just 'cause the badge says HPD, doesn't mean I'm not Five-O. You know that."

"You did what you had to do, okay? Right now, I want to find Wo Fat. You understand?" Steve said.

"Kono's following one of his guys right now. As soon as we get eyes on him, we'll be there," Chin responded.

Danny's phone rang, "Hello. Yeah, he's right here I'll put you on speakerphone."

"Steve, you okay?" They heard Joe.

"Yes, sir," Steve said with a sigh, "Where are you?"

"I found someone you need to talk to. 5423 Puuikena Drive. I'll be waiting out front," Joe said.

"Copy that. I'm on my way," Steve said.

"Whoa-whoa. What do you mean, you're on your way? You're not on your way anywhere. You're a fugitive, you remember that?" Danny yelled.

"You heard the man. He's got something," Steve said.

"Yeah, I heard him," Danny said, "We all heard him, he doesn't have anything. He's got an address, that's all! Unless Master Yoda can send telepathic messages that the rest of us cannot hear..."

Max interjected, "Actually, Yoda technically didn't have telepathic powers."

Danny did not look amused, "Really?" he demanded, "right now?"

"Hey!" Jo said, "Look, I'll be happy to take Steve to the address," she said.

"I like that plan," Steve said.

"I'll bring the car around," Jo said.

"Please. Please listen to me. Is there any way that I can talk you out of this?" Danny said.

"Has it ever worked before, Danny?" Steve questioned.

"No," Danny said with a resigned sigh.

"Could we get going then?" Jo said.

"Yeah," Danny said with a nod.

"Wait-wait-wait. You guys can't take your car, you too Jo, HPD's gonna be on the look out for them," Chin said.

"Then perhaps I can help," Max said as he held out his keys.

Jo chuckled as she grabbed the keys from him, "What about your cars?" Chin asked.

"Look, deal with our cars first," Jo said, "we're taking Steve to Puuikena, and then you deal with the squad car."

"Alright," Chin said, "be careful you lot."

"You too," she said, she grabbed her bag and then she left with Danny and Steve.

They got in to Max's orange jeep, "Get in the back," Jo told Steve, "and stay low."

He obeyed and then he ducked as they got in to the van, Jo sat shotgun and Danny got in to the driver's seat. Jo turned to look at Steve, he had a weird sort of grin on his face. "What?" she asked.

"What, what?" he asked.

"You have a goofy grin on your face." she responded.

"I don't have a goofy grin," he said.

"You have a goofy grin," she nodded.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I'm happy to see you," he stated.

She blushed and turned in her seat, "Shut up," she said.

He sat up and he put his chin on her shoulder, "Hey -"

"Hey!" Danny yelled, "What are you doing?!" he turned to look at Steve angrily, "You can do your weird flirting later! Get down!"

Steve chuckled and ducked down again, Jo pressed her hand to her hot face. Danny muttered something under his breath before he shook his head. His phone rang and suddenly his attention was not on Jo and Steve but rather on Grace who was on the other end of the line.

"How's Yousef?" Steve asked quietly so they wouldn't disturb Danny..

"He's fine, looking for a house for us to move in to," she responded.

"You know I don't mind if you guys stayed," he said.

"I know, but my mom is sending my youngest sister..."

"Haniyah?" he asked.

"Yeah, she wants to study at Manao," she grinned but she wouldn't look back.

"Good school," he said.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a sigh.

"Any news on your brother Ahmad?" he asked.

"None, he's been elusive," she said. He frowned and then Jo looked down at her phone, "It's almost like he's gone off the grid," she said.

They fell silent as they listened to Danny, "Yes, you are. Yes, you... you are a monkey in a polka dot dress. And I love you and I'm very happy that I will see you in a couple days, okay? That's right. Danno loves you. All right, babe. All right." he then put his phone down, Jo looked at him with a sad smile.

Steve adjusted his seating, "You know, I could be wrong, it's rare, but you don't look happy."

Danny scoffed, "Well, I am happy on the inside."

"You're a bad liar," Steve said as he sat up again.

"What are you doing?" Danny yelled, "Get down. You're supposed to be the invisible man. Would you get down?"

"Why are you changing the subject?" Steve questioned.

"I'm not changing the subject," Danny said with a frown.

"You are changing the subject," Steve said as he looked up again.

"Put your head down! Rachel is moving back to Hawaii, okay?" Danny said.

Steve frowned as he ducked down again, "You told me she was staying in Jersey. Why she moving back to Hawaii?"

"She's, uh, she's moving back in with Stan."

"Oh, man. The baby's his?" Steve frowned.

"Turns out she's further along than she thought. And so she's gonna try to make it work with Stan for the, for the kid's sake," he saw that both Jo and Steve had identical looks of sympathy on their faces. "Would you get down, please? Would you please get down?" Danny told Steve again.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Steve said.

"I'm fine," Danny responded, "It didn't work out the first time, so who's to this time would be any different, right?" he glanced at them and saw they still looked sympathetic, "Please don't look at me like that. I said I'm fine. I'm asking you not to give me that look, okay? I'm more worried about my car, okay?"

Jo chuckled as she turned in her seat to look at Steve who had settled back down, "What do you think you're going to find?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

She nodded and then she looked away again she stared out the window and watched as the city passed her by, Danny was silent beside her, eventually they were at their destination, Jo couldn't help but admire their surroundings, the house was in a slightly remote area, lush trees stood all around, "Wouldn't I like a place like this," she said with a low whistle.

They pulled in to the car-port of the house where Joe was waiting for them, the trio got out of the jeep and walked over to him as he held up a picture to Steve, it looked like a medal of sorts.

"Recognize this?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it was in my father's toolbox..." Steve responded as he took the picture and he studied it.

"It belonged to a man named Hideki Mokoto, former Japanese pilot. He earned that medal for bombing Pearl Harbor- He gave it to your father," Joe explained to Steve who was frowning.

"Why?"

"He wants to tell you that himself," Joe responded.

"Wait a minute," Danny said, "this guy's still alive?"

"Through that door," Joe responded. Steve nodded and then he walked to the door but Joe stopped him, "You might want to meet him as well, Jumana," Joe said, "I think there are things you might need to know."

She frowned and nodded she looked at Steve who grabbed her hand, opened the door, and led her in to the house. They didn't have to look because they found a room where a man sitting in a wheelchair was, he wore a blue Yukata and he looked old.

Together they made their way inside and then they sat down, the old man looked at them and they waited expectantly, "You have his eyes," Makoto told Steve.

Steve didn't know what to say to this, "Why did my father have your medal?" Steve asked.

Makoto let out a sigh, "I was one of the pilots that day, many years ago," he said and Jo could see a lot of regret in his old eyes, "but later - for my personal atonement - I moved to Hawaii to help clean anything that might poison it," he let out a breath before he studied the two seated before him, "I met your father many years ago - when I was at a memorial service for the U.S.S. Arizona - where I found out it was your grandfather that died..." he nodded to Steve, "I met our father there, and I went to him - and asked for forgiveness - before long your father and I soon became friends..." he fell silent for a moment, "When the island was full of corruption - I hired your father to secretly conduct an investigation - and that is when we found out about Wo Fat -" this time he looked at Jo, "Your father helped as well, Miss Abdel Fattah."

She started at the fact she was suddenly mentioned, "My father?"

"Your father helped as much as he could, but even so - corruption too comes from deep within your family... Corruption he was too busy trying to stop..." Makoto turned his attention back to Steve, "Their investigation brought to light the Governor's involvement with Wo Fat, and your father had evidence that would prove it... Though what it is - I was never told... However, John told me that he hid it on Molokai."

Steve frowned, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Makoto leaned forward and he held ou his hand to Steve, Steve gently grasped it and then he looked into the eyes of the old man. "Everything your father did was to protect his family," Makoto said gently.

Jo hesitantly spoke up, "... You said there is corruption deep within my family?" she asked quietly.

"Trust no one," he told her, "everybody has a secret they would not want revealed..."

The pair got up, "Where to now?" Jo asked as they left the house.

Steve looked at Joe and Danny who were waiting for them, "What did you find out?" Joe asked.

Steve walked past them and then he went to the Jeep, Jo followed as did Danny, Joe got in to his car and they headed to Kamekona's. Jo turned in her seat to make it look like she was staring out the back window, she had a frown on her face as she looked down at Steve, he gave her a look that promised they would talk later when they didn't have an audience.

Once they were at Kamekona's shop they snuck Steve in to the back-room, Kamekona greeted Jo with a big grin, "Howzit my Sistah Haole! Long time no see!"

She grinned, "I know, thanks for letting us use your back-room brah," she said.

"Shoots, anything for Ohana."

Jo grinned as Steve sat down and had a very pensive look on his face, she sat down on the floor, her back was on the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest as Danny sat on a chair and Joe stood leaned against the wall, "What now?" Jo asked.

"I don't know," Steve said.

After a while Jenna walked in, she was sipping some Shave-ice, Jo couldn't help but snort at how Kamekona took the opportunity for a sale, Danny was the one to comment, "Hey, hungry?"

Jenna looked proud of herself, "It's part of my cover," she replied, "I think I have something," she placed a key on the table, "It's the locker key from your father's toolbox. Based on Mokoto's intel, I traced it to the airport on Molokai."

Joe nodded, "That's where your father hid the evidence."

"We need a chopper," Steve said.

"I've got it covered," Joe said as he left them so he could talk on the phone.

"How are we going to get you to Molokai, if you didn't happen to notice - you are a wanted fugitive," Danny said.

"We'll figure something out," Steve said.

"Alright," Jo said, "You guys head out to Molokai," she began, "I need to go talk to Yousef."

Steve nodded and watched as she left them, Jo walked to the McGarrett house since it was not that far of a walk, once she was there she pulled out her keys and she walked in, the living room was empty. "Yousef?" she called out.

"In here," she heard him call from the kitchen.

Her hand was on her gun as she thought of what Makoto said, could she trust Yousef? Hell, she knew she couldn't trust Ahmad her older brother, could she really trust Yousef? She walked in to the kitchen and she spotted him making himself a sandwich, "I thought you were at work," he said, "want one?" He then turned and saw her stance and his smile fell, "Joey?"

She frowned, "Yousef, I just met up with someone who knew dad," she said quietly.

His face was serious now, "What?"

"He said - to not trust the family," she pointed her gun at him, he genuinely looked concerned now, "are you working with Wo Fat?" she asked.

"Joey, put that down," he said, but she knew his hand was going to his own gun as well.

"Answer me," she said calmly.

"Why the hell would I be working with Wo Fat?" he demanded.

"A likely story," she said, "for all I know you could be lying to me!"

Yousef looked worried, "Jo, put it down!"

"Answer me!" she demanded.

"I'm not working with Wo Fat!" he said loudly, "Why the hell would I be working with him?!"

She didn't know what to say, but she was honestly worried her brother was working with Wo Fat, "Yousef..." she said, "please - just tell me the truth... Are you -"

"I'm not, Jo," he said as he removed his hands from his gun, he held them up and she lowered her own gun hesitantly, "I promise."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she hugged her brother tightly.

He patted the top of her head, "Don't sweat it - I'd probably attempt to shoot you too if I suspected you were evil."

She nodded, "I'm sorry I suspected you," she said, "do you have anything new?" she questioned.

"No," he responded with a frown.

She let out a sigh, "Anyways, I should get back -"

"Jo, before you leave - what the hell is going on with Steve?" he asked.

She frowned, "It's... A long story..." she said before she left.

She was back at Kamekona's as Steve, Danny, Chin, and Joe were setting something up, "What's that?" she asked.

"We recovered a memory stick from the locker," Steve responded as Danny and Chin sat down, "where were you?"

"Went to see Yousef," she responded with out really looking at Steve. He seemed to understand what she meant so he said nothing in response as she stood between him and Joe, they could see someone setting something up in an office, "Looks like someone set up a hidden camera," Chin said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Steve said, "That's the governor's study."

"Yeah, looks like it," Chin nodded in agreement.

A man in a Hawaiian shirt stepped away from the camera and he stood back to study it a bit,"Who's this guy?" Danny asked.

Steve stepped closer a bit and, "That's my father," he said and watched the screen, Jo gently put her hand on his arm.

Joe pointed to the screen, "This camera- what if it's still there?"

Jo frowned, "If it is..." she said quietly.

"Then the governor's murder may have been captured on video, right?" Steve asked.

"We're on it," Chin said as he and Danny got up and then they left, Joe stepped out to leave Jo and Steve alone.

She sat down in the seat Chin had just vacated as she stared at the video, "I wonder how much he's managed to capture..." she murmured.

"You went to talk to Yousef," he said gently.

She nodded, "After what Makoto said... Steve - it makes sense - I mean... With Aziz... Wouldn't it? What if my family is rotten to the core? What if I'm -" she broke off when emotion suddenly made it hard to speak, she cleared her throat, "so I - uh - went to talk to Yousef... Just to make sure..."

"You pointed a gun at him, didn't you?" he asked.

"Steve - hearing that my whole family has secrets - I don't know who to trust anymore..." she said.

"Trust Yousef," he said, "trust me..."

She looked at him and then she let out a small sigh, "You're not a blood relative - Ohana or not."

He managed a grin as he reached out and his hand rested on the side of her neck, his fingers lightly curled in the material of her head-scarf, she was about to say something but Joe walked in and she moved away from Steve.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her sit in a corner, Joe looked over at her with a knowing look on his face before he turned to Steve, "Your big friend out there is quite the entrepreneur. He's telling me all about his plans to open a shrimp truck. He asked me if I wanted to get in on the ground floor." Joe sounded amused, Jo couldn't help but grin at this.

Steve nodded with a small appreciative grin, "Kamekona's good people."

"You got a lot of good people around you. You put together a nice team," Joe commented. "Are you okay, son? You've been awful quiet ever since we left Mokoto's -" he looked at Jo, "both of you... What's on your mind?"

Jo perched herself on a table as Steve leaned forward on the one he was sitting at as Joe sat down on the chair she had just vacated, "I was only 15 years old when my father sent me away -" Steve began.

"He did that to protect you," Joe said.

"I know, I know. But then I joined the service. All right, I got deployed. I didn't get a lot of time to spend with him as an adult. And now I'm realizing there's all this stuff about him that I never knew. He had all these secrets, and it bugs me," Steve said, Jo had never seen him look so upset before and it made something in her ache, she really didn't know why it did - but it did.

Joe shrugged sympathetically, "Well, when this is over, maybe we can shed some light on those secrets."

Steve hesitated, "Maybe we shouldn't."

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Wo Fat warned me not to dig into my family's past. He said I might not like what I find. What did he mean by that?" Steve questioned.

Joe seemed to be upset by what Steve had just said, "Listen, son, you may not have known your father, but he knew you. When you were training at Coronado, he called to check in with me every week to see how you were doing. And as for when you were younger, well, trust me, that was as hard on him as it was on you. In the 34 year I knew your father, I saw him cry twice. At your mother's funeral, and the day he sent you away," Joe said and Steve tiredly rubbed at his eyes. "He was a good man. And there's no reason to think otherwise."

They all fell silent and suddenly they heard sirens and helicopters, Jo was on her feet as Kamekona walked in, "We got company."

She could hear someone speaking outside but she wasn't listening, she knew they were calling for his surrender,

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, brah, just give us the word," Kamekona agreed.

"I'm going to surrender myself," Steve said.

She frowned, "What?" she demanded.

"Look," he said, "Danny and Chin went to get the video, I won't be gone for long -"

"You're an idiot!" she said as she tried to stop him, "What if they shoot?"

She was about to say something but Joe pulled her back, Steve nodded to them and then he walked out of the door slowly. Jo, Kamekona, and Joe stepped out moments later, "I want those three arrested for harboring a fugitive!"

"Listen to me- they have nothing to do with this, okay? I forced them to help, you understand? They have nothing to do with this," Steve said.

Jo let out a relieved sigh when she saw Danny's Camaro, not only did Chin and Danny walk over to them, but Lieutenant Governor Dennings and his men as well.

"Let him go!" Danny demanded.

"You heard the man, get the cuffs off him," Chin said.

"What the hell is this about?" the Cop asked.

"Just relax, okay? You have the wrong man, Detective. McGarrett's innocent. He didn't kill the governor," Dennings told him, Steve got up to his feet and Jo was beside him as Chin and Danny showed them what they had in their hands.

They all went back in to the back-room and hooked the device to the laptop and they all stood around it as they watched the events unfold, they watched Steve talking to the Governor, a man tasering him, and then that man shot the Governor.

Steve pointed to the screen, "You can't even see it's him. You can't even see it's Wo Fat!"

"No, but what we do clearly see, is that you didn't kill the governor," Joe said.

"And that's what's important," Jo added.

Dennings turned to Steve, "Commander McGarrett, you have my sincerest apologies for everything you've been through -"

"All due respect, sir, I don't need your apologies. What I need you to do is reinstate my Five-O task force so we can go after Wo Fat," Steve demanded.

"Well, there is no doubt that Five-O had an impact on crime, so as lieutenant governor, I'll grant your request," Dennings said.

"All right. Thank you, sir," Steve said.

"But there are conditions," Dennings added.

"What conditions?" Chin questioned.

"Governor Jameson gave you full immunity and means to basically run roughshod over ever single law on the state's books. That's not going to happen on my watch. You cross the line, you answer to me," he explained.

"Understood, sir," Steve said as he shook his hand, "But just so we're clear, sometimes we get put in positions where lives are on the line and we have to make split-second decisions, and when that happens, the line you're talking about gets a little hard to see."

Dennings nodded, "Fair enough," he said, "I'll reinstate Detective Williams, Detective Abdel Fattah, and Lieutenant Kelly immediately."

"Don't forget about Officer Kalakaua," Chin said, "She needs to be cleared of all the charges pending against her as well."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Dennings said, "I'm told Officer Kalakaua is still being investigated by Internal Affairs. They'll need to complete that investigation to determine whether or not she's fit for duty," he then turned to his men, "Let's go." the group watched as the Lieutenant Governor and his men left.

"Where is, uh, Kono anyway?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know. She was supposed to check in an hour ago," Chin responded.

Suddenly Chin's phone rang, he frowned and answered, "Lieutenant Kelly -"

They could hear Kono through the phone, "Chin, you have to get to Ko'Olina Marina, pier. That's where Wo Fat is. The deal's going down now. Once it's done, he's going to disappear."

Steve, Danny, Chin, Joe, and Jo all ran out, "Where's Kono?" Jo asked.

Chin tossed her his phone as she tossed him her own and she hopped in to the Chin's car, "Kono, where are you?" she asked.

"Uh," Kono said, "I think I can get out of here -" she said, "I was brought in by a car..."

"Okay," Jo said. Once they were in the cars they all donned bullet-proof vests and they checked their gear.

Ten minutes later they were all at the pier but there was no boat, "That's it. We're too late," Chin said.

"I got the buyer," Kono said.

"I'll cover her," Joe said as he ran off after Kono, "You guys go after the boat."

Jo, Chin, Danny, and Steve ran off to a speed-boat that was docked by the pier, there was a yacht that was sailing away and Jo assumed Wo Fat was on it. Steve stood at the helm as he sped off after the boat,

Once they were close enough Steve looked at Chin, "Chin, take the wheel! Get us close, okay? Danny, you ready?" Steve said over the wind.

"No," Danny yelled back.

"Good. Come on," Steve said as he jumped up on to the yacht, Danny followed as best as he could.

Chin and Jo remained on the boat and they watched Steve and Danny fight their way on to the ship, "I think we should bring her back to the shore," Jo said over the sound when Danny and Steve waved their arms that everything was clear.

Chin nodded and turned the boat back again. A short while later they were all back in the Five-O offices, Jo walked in, "God it feels good to be back," she said as Danny and Steve pushed a suspect in.

"Yeah it does," Chin said in response.

Kono looked around and Jenna walked in, "Where've you been all day?" Jo asked.

Jenna shrugged.

A while later the suspect left and Jo shook her head, she knew Steve was up to something but she wasn't about to comment. A while later they were all in the office, Kamekona had arrived with beer for them.

"Five-O back in business," Kamekona said as Steve and Jo removed the cloth from the tables.

Kono let out a sigh, "Yeah, for some of us."

"Hey, you can't sweat this, cuz, all right?" Chin said, "My guess is you're back on duty inside a couple of weeks."

Jenna grinned, "Yeah, and in the meantime, there's no law that says you can't grab a beer with friends, right?"

Kono let out a sigh, "Yeah. I mean... I mean, I kind of do enjoy not going to work. Get to surf every day for as long as I want."

Joe grinned, "I haven't been on a board in 15 years," he said.

"Well, why don't you come out with me? I mean, I got the boards and plenty of free time," Kono offered.

Steve chuckled as he interrupted them, "You know what? Don't get too used to all that free time, all right? We may need somebody in an unofficial advisory capacity or maybe for a little undercover work here and there."

Chin got up, "I didn't hear that."

"You know," Kamekona began, "If you're looking for work, I could use a pretty hostess at my new shrimp truck, you too Jo," he added.

"Really?" Kono said.

"I'm allergic to shrimp," Max suddenly said, he had joined them a short while ago.

"You got to try my shrimp-flavored tofu," Kamekona said.

"Mmm. That sounds disgusting," Kono commented.

"You just lost a job," Kamekona said, "what about you sistah?" he looked at Jo.

Steve stood beside her, "We need Jo here," he stated as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Danny hadn't joined them when the celebrating, instead he had withdrawn in to his office, Jo gently pulled away from Steve before she walked to Danny's office.

"Hey," she said as she knocked on the glass, "what's up?"

"Come here a sec," he said as he gestured to a chair.

She nodded and she pulled it up, "What's up?" she asked.

"Look at this, I'm watching the rest of the video from the office and..." he trailed off.

She sat beside him and then her face fell, "That's -" she said.

"Yes," he said.

"But..." her eyebrows knitted together, "Danny - that's my dad too..."

"What?" he said.

There, sitting in the gray image was her father, he was sitting with Steve's dad, Governor Jameson, and Wo Fat.

"But..." she said quietly.

Steve walked in with a beer for Danny, "Hey. You're already behind, up. -" he then noticed their expressions, "What are you doing? Jo? What's wrong?"

Danny hesitated a bit before he turned the laptop, "Um, I was going through the rest of the surveillance footage, and I... I found this. This is a meeting between Wo Fat and Governor Jameson... and your old man. Uh, audio's all been erased. That's all we got..."

Steve's expression mirrored Jo's, "Maybe... maybe Wo Fat was right - what if my dad was dirty?"

Jo's face was suddenly full of emotion, "What about my dad? What does any of this mean?"

Danny was unused to seeing so much distress on their faces, he spoke up, "Well, all I know is we need to ask Hesse about whatever it is both your dads were involved in," he said.

Steve nodded, "We'll do that first thing tomorrow," he said.

Jo nodded as she got up, "I'm - uh..." she said, "I think I should head home..."

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I think I just need some time to wrap my head around some of the things that happened today... It's been a long day..." she said in response.

Steve and Danny nodded and then they watched her leave, they were not a bit concerned about her, a lot had happened that day - a lot involving her father, someone she had believed to be one of the good guys, was she starting to doubt that now after all these years?


End file.
